


Hale Half Moon Sanctuary

by dearjayycee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Animals, Canon Death, Derek Feels Guilty, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Nostalgia, Pack Bonding, Pack Building, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Rating May Change, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearjayycee/pseuds/dearjayycee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes your world is flipped by a fire, sometimes it is by having to move. For Derek it was all changed again by a too skinny dog, tied up in the middle of an overgrown yard of a drug dealer.</p><p>"Welcome to Hale Half Moon Sanctuary! We take in abandoned Wolf-Hybrids and let them live out the rest of their lives as wild as possible."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memories are Killing Me

**Author's Note:**

> The tags and ratings will change as the story goes on. This is not Derek and Stiles centeric fic though it is mainly about them. It also involves all the pack members, and how they interact. This story will also span years of time and is divided by chapter as new sections of time with slightly different things happening in the world. 
> 
> Please note there will be one canon death but it will happen right at the beginning of this story and is not too graphic. Also if you are an owner of a Wolf-Dog hybrid you might not like this fic. There is also abuse mentioned but it is only on the level with that is in canon. There are also multiple pairings that will be mentioned and sections of story about their relationships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After two years I have come back to this fic, I don't know if I will finish it but I am working on it again, currently editing the story and working on the next chapter. 
> 
> But if anyone would like to adopt this story I would be okay with handing it over.

New York City wasn’t the nicest of places to live if Derek was being honest. Especially so for a werewolf. There were too many people (all trying to ignore each other), the air thick from pollution, and almost everywhere you looked it was concrete. Not to mention you could never smell the pure scent of things, it was always clouded over by everything else and the pervasive smell of gas and sewage.

But there were upsides to it too. The bagels were good; the pizza was great, and you could buy almost anything, even things you never knew you wanted. Those the last one never mattered to him. That was more of what Laura loved about the city.

In Derek’s mind, the biggest selling point of New York was that it was nothing like Beacon Hills.

Both Derek and Laura knew why they ended up in “The Big Apple”. Even if Laura would never admit it. It was one of the farthest places away from Beacon Hills they could get within the continental United States. It was also almost the exact opposite of the sleepy town where they lost so much. And New York never sleeps.

Laura swore up and down that this was where they would make their new home because she always wanted to live here. And although Derek knew she had always wanted to visit New York, he also always knew she would also return to Beacon Hills. The pull for family, for wide-open forests and safety, was something no one could ignore. Even now. Even if family and safety had been ripped away from them forever.

Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how bad the memories were on any specific day, the only place in New York to go for a long run down crowded streets or in Central Park. Which even the latter was nothing like running through untouched woods where only the smell of vegetation and animal life could be found. There was no place in Central Park unexplored, no place untouched, no place unclaimed. It wasn’t the kind of place you could claim as your territory. Too many people left their mark on the land to even come close.

They now pushed down all their needs for home and safety. For their own little piece of land and world. The memories of better days hurting too much for them to face. They both would shut themselves away during the full moon, still close enough to hear each other's hearts beating and breathing. Along with the occasional tears and muffled whines of longing. It had never been like this. He remembered the late nights of running followed by hot chocolate and cuddling up to the family. But now, with the sun risen, they gathered themselves up and couldn’t look at each other for the rest of the day. Well, it was more because Derek didn’t dare look at Laura. Couldn’t handle what emotions he might find there. Luckily, she never forced him to. Small miracles.

Lately, though Laura had been worrying over something. She smelt heavily of nerves whenever they talked. Derek was used to many emotions wafting off his sister, but this was not one, he didn't often have the occasion to deal with it. It was wearing him down, skin feeling threadbare. Their relationship was far from perfect, it never would be again, but it hadn’t been this strained since right after the fire. Derek knew something had gone wrong.

Laura finally broke the news to him three weeks later, sitting down on the couch next to him, far closer than they would normally dare. “Derek, I’m sorry... but we need to go back to Beacon Hills.” She said it with this quiet strength about her words that left no room for argument but still letting him know how much she regretted this. He nodded and hoped she understood he did not hate her for this, before heading to his room. Derek didn’t want to talk about it any longer, feeling now as if his skin had been held to the fire his family died in and that the wounds would never heal just go temporarily numb.

They both always knew they would have to go back even if they never wanted to or said so. That their running was only a temporally thing. This decision was out of Laura’s hands. And her worries and sorrow were because Laura hadn’t wanted to put him through the pain of returning. She was so much stronger than him. Always had been. Unfortunately, if they didn’t go back they would lose their families land. It was a battle that spanned throughout the generations. To keep the Hale woods, woods and not development, because of this their family never ventured. So Derek understood, it was their responsibility now, the Beacon Hills woods was Hale owned, all 6,000 acres, and they needed to keep it that way.

The Hale family had protected the land since before the town was founded by the Hale pack. A Hale was the first Mayor, Sheriff, doctor, everything. They had always made sure that the land would stay within the family and the state fought it every step of the way. Derek’s great-great-great uncle was heavily reprimanded by the alpha at the time for losing forty acres in a bet. But Hales never went back on their word. Now if they didn’t go back, after five years of living in New York, they would lose their woods.

No matter how much Derek didn’t want to go back, and no matter how much Laura understood and wanted to protect him, they had to do it.

They packed up a week later, stuffed all their belongings into boxes and rented out a van. Laura took the lead in the Camaro with all the essentials they needed to make the road trip comfortably, with Derek driving the van behind her. While Derek missed the leather seat of their car which smelt of them he was glad he didn’t have to either talk to Laura, the whole drive or ignore her. They were still within hearing distance, but they both needed this time to be alone. To gather themselves and their thoughts before what was to come.

Heading out of the city in their cars was a nightmare. The traffic had them sitting around in different places for over two hours altogether. They made it closer and closer to the outskirts of the city at a snail's pace, take more residential roads to make the drive seem less tedious when they heard it.

A heartbreaking howl reverberated through the air. Laura pulled over immediately, barely fitting in the small space between two cars. Derek drove up a little to find room to park, running back to see her standing in front of a rundown house. It was small, windows boarded up and graffiti on the door. It smelt heavily of gunpowder and cocaine (a scent he only came to recognized from walking down Wall Street during midday wafting off men in business suits). Derek hated it. He felt bile rising in his throat.

He swallowed it down to see the creature that stopped their trip so abruptly. Standing alone in the yard was a wolf... no, a dog? Derek wasn’t sure it... was something. It had a heavy chain around its neck keeping it tied in the middle of the yard and forcing its head down from the weight. The grass was missing in a perfect circle from pacing whilst the rest of the yard was overgrown.

The animal was so skinny you could see it through its matted fur. There was no form of shelter, no water except for a bucket just out of reach as if it was a taunt, filled with stagnant rainwater that mosquitoes already laid their eggs in.

Abandoned. Alone. Hungry. Thirsty. But worst of all, scared.

Before Derek said anything, Laura was hoping the fence, landing on the other side smoothly. Making the weeds under her boots bend. The dog started growling, territorial and frightened, not used to having its territory invaded. The growls also sounded painful, low and shaking its whole body.

Laura took a few steps forward, and the animal went silent. Derek didn’t have to see her to realize Laura shifted slightly, eyes probably glowing and teeth slightly flashing. Her stance changed as well.

She was being stupid... risky. This wasn’t like Laura.

The wolf (?) rolled over, belly showing, with its tail tucked against its stomach while it let out a high pitched set of whimpers. He, as Derek could now see, made himself as small as possible while showing Laura that he was no threat. Recognizing the alpha in her automatically.

Derek still wasn’t sure what the animal was but by the way he was acting Derek would guess it was a wolf. Teeth too long, the body too big, instincts too wild to be a dog. And his eyes…

Laura kneeled over the wolf, growling the whole time (at least she was being as cautious as possible) as she broke the chain. The animal automatically jumped up and started to lick her chin, trying to get to her teeth. Tail Wagging. Dog. She picked him up easily under one arm before heading back to the fence, handing him to Derek before climbing back over.

The dog wagged its tail so hard that it almost knocked the wind out of Derek when it hit his chest. Derek started to scratch cautiously behind the dog’s ears, fingers almost getting caught in the mats.

Laura took back the animal, setting him up in the front seat of the Camaro with some blankets covering the leather. Derek stood next to her at the door, waiting for her to give him some kind of clue as to what in the world she was thinking. She just trespassed and stole someone’s dog. Not even just all that but they were on the way out of the city and Derek had no clue where they would take him. They didn’t even know where the nearest no-kill shelter was.

Derek was in shock. Laura, the more collected of them did something so out of character. She thought things out, planned everything to a T. She wasn’t prone to rash behaviour or decisions like this.

Derek looked again at the dog who curled up on the seat, already exhausted. He understood how Laura felt about this situation. No creature should have to live the life this dog did, but there were other things they could have done to help this animal.

Derek would never dare say this when he looked at his sister and saw how in love she already was. Laura finally closed the car door, the dog jolting slightly at the sound. She turned to him and spoke like there was never a question in her mind of what they would do. Derek wished he could have that level of confidence. “We’ll need to get Kosh some food. Maybe stop by a pet shop and get him a bath as well.”

“Kosh?” Derek questioned.

“I like it. So, that is now his name.” She patted Derek’s shoulder and then started to round to the driver side of the Camaro.

“What does it mean?” Derek asked dumbly, boggled with this whole situation.

Laura shrugged, “No clue. It sounded good in my head. Though if I had to guess it probably means troublemaker.” She smiled and then jumped back into the car, leaving Derek to stand on the pavement, gaping for a few seconds before he realized no matter what, he would be going along with whatever she decided. There was so much he wanted to say though. He would just have to hold it in and do it later. 

Before Derek knew it, they arrived at the nearest pet shop waiting for Kosh (Laura by his side to make sure he behaved) to get washed up and shaved down. Cart in front of him full of all sorts of things that Laura had picked out. Toys out the wazoo, loads of food (which the lady had helped them pick out so it would help fatten up Kosh fast but safely) and a few different bandanas.

Money was no problem for them, even before the fire. So Laura spending all of this money didn’t worry Derek, what worried him was how attached his sister already seemed. The way she beamed once the wash finished, Kosh at her heels, shaved tail still whipping about, he realized they were inseparable.

And honestly, Derek didn’t want to try to stop this.

Derek followed in the van, listening to Laura and Kosh “singing” along to the radio. The dog howled along with the music with his new alpha. After two hours of listening to them, a few restroom breaks and one food stop, Derek tilted his head back letting out a long howl. It cracked towards the end, having been so long since he had done that, which might have otherwise embarrassed him but the way Laura laughed at him and playfully howled back left him drunk on the feeling.

It had been so long since he had heard that fully belly laughter from her. And now it felt like change on the wind.

 

* * *

 

 

Derek had just stepped out of a warm but pressure lacking shower, sleep pants on and a towel wrapped around his neck to find Laura sitting at the desk in their hotel room. She typed furiously on her laptop with Kosh laying under her feet as she rubbed his belly. Laura looked as if she was sending the most important message of her life. Derek wondered what could be so important.

Laura had quit her job at the law firm since they had to move back, even though she had been working years on achieving. And while Derek knew it had broken her heart, she did it without a single thought, instead of lingering on this loss, sworn to open the best law firm on the west coast. Derek admired her ambition and drive.

She seemed to notice Derek staring at her and stated without even looking over at him, “Derek, I figured it out!” Laura had said it like he should already know what she would tell him. Derek, however, had no clue.

“Figured out what?” Derek just continued over to his bag, pulling out a tee-shirt and tugging it over his head, it stuck on the way down against his wet skin.

“Why he acts so weird.” Laura pointed down at Kosh. “One minute wild, the next a big puppy.” She rubbed her feet against the animal’s soft belly. “He’s a wolf-hybrid. Part wolf, part dog.” She reached down to pet behind Kosh’s ear, both of them making big puppy dog eyes at each other.

Derek turned to get a better look at them. All that he could see right now was a puppy but the look in his eyes when they had first found him had been undoubtedly wild. Derek still confused though asked, “Why would anyone do that?”

Laura let out an annoyed little huff as she continued her furious typing. “Apparently, some people want their own little piece of the wild. And breeding dogs with wolves is the only legal way to do that.”

“That sounds extremely stupid.” And dangerous, and irresponsible. Derek didn’t need to say that to get his message across. Wolves were wild animals who were extremely different mentally, physically, and emotionally from the average domesticated dog. Not even feral dogs were as wild as wolves.

Laura nodded quickly, looking at him as if she was trying to figure something out. Derek wasn’t sure what. “When we get back home, I want to open a wolf-hybrid sanctuary.” Laura turned back to the computer and continued doing whatever it was she was doing. “I already bought the domain name! Hale Half Moon Sanctuary.” She hit the enter key and then stood, grabbing her bag and heading to the restroom.

When the door closed Derek finally seemed to process what she had just said. Hell, she hadn’t even given him the chance to talk about it with her.

He was baffled, to say the least. There was so much he now wanted to say, needed to know. But he also knew from experience that once Laura set her mind to something there was no changing it, it had been the same with law school. Kosh walked up to Derek and leaned up against his leg. Derek leaned down to pet the dog, and he couldn’t shake the feeling that the reason Laura wanted this so bad was so that they would have a reason to stay in Beacon Hills despite the ghosts that would haunt them.

That was how it happened.

How he had found himself now helping construction workers rebuild their old home. The floor plans now larger than they had ever been. Large wrap-around porch, something Laura had always thought was beautiful, with three stories and a basement. She talked about what room would be the gift shop, and which ones would be an auditorium so they could teach young kids. Derek had never seen her so ready to tackle the world. She had thought of everything. Even a giant twelve-foot stonewalls surrounding 410 acres of their property. They would be divided it into five different sections with the middle one being around the house and only 10 acres. It was more room than Derek would ever know what to do with but Laura had a plan.

Derek had tried over and over to convince Laura that it might be overkill but she would always cut him off. Would say it was necessary. Say things like, “I want to take care of them, I need to.”

It was odd, how huge it was. How huge Laura wanted it to be. That one of the things she wanted most was an elevator so they could bring Peter home. And for some reason her want to fill the whole house with life again, now much larger than their childhood home, was so strong that Derek started to believe it would happen too.


	2. Burning Bright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy! This is the chapter with the death so be warned and canon type violence. Also PTSD.

        One of Derek’s favorite memories from childhood was running through the forest. Laura at his heels, snapping playfully, and Peter at the head of the semi-pack made up of all his siblings and cousins. They were running for the clearing closest to their house so that they could play a _proper_ game of tag. 

        The younger members of the pack often did this, going out before dinner to play in the woods. And since Peter was the oldest out of all of them, only being sixteen, he was always put in charge of pup sitting. Everyone knew that he didn’t mind the job and that he would make a wonderful father someday. Peter seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to kids; he always knew just what to do whether it be for bruised egos or scraped knees. Uncle Peter was always the first to help. 

        And once Derek was older he considered Peter, for all his flaws, to be his best friend. Derek had continued to think of him as that right up to the moment where Derek had to kill him. Derek couldn’t blame Peter for what he had done. He had been driven mad by the loss of his whole family, the separation from his alpha, and the paralysis of his physical being.

        Derek could sit and blame Peter all he wanted for killing Laura. But it would be useless. Derek knew all this ultimately happened because of what he had done, whom he had trusted...who he had loved. That was the cause of Peter’s madness and Laura’s death. Derek had thought he already knew the weight of what he had done but it wasn’t until he was all alone that he truly understood.  

        Everything had been going great after they came back to Beacon Hills. They finally started rebuilding their home and their lives, Kosh now in tow. They started fixing something that had been long broken within themselves.

        One of the first things they had done when they got back, right after checking into their hotel, was going see Peter. It had been hard to see him again. They had spent an hour sitting out in the car trying to prepare themselves. Laura almost seeming more nervous about it than Derek. Though the main feeling running through Derek was guilt.

        Peter had been sitting in a wheelchair, staring blankly out the window. It was like seeing an empty shell of the man they both once knew. It was heartbreaking. The burns on his face along with age making his uncle almost unrecognizable. There was nothing left of Peter but his smell overlaid with the scent of burning flesh.

        The smell had Derek running to the en suite to vomit, Laura following him to rub his back. The cool porcelain against his hot skin didn’t help him at all. His breathing was uncontrollable and tears were pouring down his cheeks.

        Suddenly, he was fifteen again. Running as fast as he could towards their home, the smell of burning flesh filling his nostrils. There were screaming children and adults alike, driving Derek to move faster, to push harder, to save them. But the closer he got, the softer the screaming until he was standing in front of his home, set ablaze, with only the sound of crackling wood.

        Laura was the only thing that stopped him from running in. They both knew it was already too late but Derek need to save them. They needed to be alive or to burn with them. Laura held him tight, not letting him go even as he dug his claws into her arms.

        By the time the police and firefighters arrived Derek was curled into Laura’s chest, crying so hard he couldn’t catch his breath. Laura was shushing him, rubbing circles into his back. Derek could barely hear the cops and EMT’s trying to pull them apart but all he could hear was Laura’s soft sobs and the feeling of her tears hitting his neck as they fell.

        “Derek!” Laura was gripping his face, forcing him to look at her.  _ Right.  _ June 3rd 2011. Beacon Hills, California. Beacon Hills’ House for-  _ Breathe. _

        Derek pulled Laura’s hands away from his face, “I’m fine.”

        Laura looked at him like she wanted to say more but knew better and Derek was thankful. What he needed most right now was space. She nodded before heading back into Peter’s room.

        Derek continued to breathe deep breaths until the room was no longer fuzzy.

        He went back out into the main room and sat as Laura talked to Peter for another hour. She was talking about all they had done in New York, about all they had accomplished. But then she started going on about the sanctuary. About how much she had planned and about the elevator and that Peter would be coming home with them once it was finished.

        They went back to their hotel to find that Kosh had torn apart most of the bedding and was sleeping under the desk. Laura just sighed before calling the front desk. They of course paid for the damage before getting kicked out.

        After that they stayed in the basement of their house since it was the only space that was done. They continued to visit Peter daily. The scent of pack came back, the smell lingered on their clothes. It was the happiest month of their life since the fire. Kosh was enjoying the attention, food, and space that he had never had before. Laura was enjoying planning their new lives and spending as much money as she could. Derek was just stuck watching it all happen.

        And even in the end Derek couldn’t save Laura. He was still too naive to see that the person standing in front of him, though he might smell like home, wasn’t the uncle he had known. When Laura and Peter started to fight Derek didn’t move to help. He couldn’t help. Derek was too stuck with the silly want to make it stop, to fix Peter, and then live with his family again. He could have been happy.

_         They could have been so happy. He could have been so happy. _

        Unfortunately, that wasn’t what happened. Though Laura was so strong Derek knew seeing their uncle again standing, walking, moving, broke her. To have to do this broke her. It was her downfall.

        Peter’s claws ripped through Laura’s throat, blood spurting everywhere, deep red and smelling strong of iron. Her back was against Peter’s body. Derek saw the light leave her eyes and at the moment his body moved on its own. All the things Laura had always wanted were gone now. 

        Before Peter could get his wits about him, rein in his new power, Derek murdered him. Cold blooded and without thought. Derek’s hand pushed through Laura’s chest, ripping out Peter’s heart. Taking both her’s and Derek’s with it.

        Derek stood there clutching them. His sister and uncle. Hugging one last time, all together again. Finally.

        Their father used to get so mad if mud got tracked into their house. Well, not so much mad but more annoyed than anything else. It must have been hard to be a human in a mainly werewolf household. He was always the one holding down the fort. Their father had been the one to figure out that dropping bubble bath into the hot tub and then throwing all the muddy kids in it was the easiest way to keep the house clean but Peter had always been the one to join them.

        Derek couldn’t bring himself to wash off the blood after he finally let go of their limp, cold bodies. Derek couldn’t just walk into their, now his, empty home. He just couldn’t. Not like this, he couldn’t ruin it.

        Derek ended up walking to the nearest creek to spend another three hours trying to clean the blood from beneath his fingernails.

        It wouldn’t come clean.

        And by the end of it he wasn’t sure if it was their blood or his own from scrubbing his hands raw. Derek finally looked up to see the sun setting. He let out a sigh. He needed to go back home, there was a dog waiting for him. He needed to feed Kosh, sometimes he got angsty about his food. Derek was sure it was from being starved for so long.

        Derek wanted nothing more than to leave. To runaway and never to come back. To give the stupid land to the government and just be over with it. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t do that to the memory of his family since it was all that there was left. He couldn’t do that to Laura’s dreams, to the life she had tried to build.

        Derek had already ruined so much. He couldn’t ruin this.


	3. The Dog Days Have Just Begun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter might take a little more than a week but I hope you can hold on!

        Derek was standing outside, wolves swarming around him, when the phone ring. He walked back inside since he knew the wolves liked to talk back and the person on the phone would have a hard time hearing him like that.

        Derek sighed before picking up the phone, he always hated this the most, it never meant good things. “Hello, this is Hale Half Moon Sanctuary, what can I do for you?” He had said this so many times he didn’t even have to think about it anymore. It was now the automatic response to picking up any phone.

        The lady on the other side took in a deep breath before she started to speak. Honestly, she didn’t need to, Derek already knew what this was. “I have a wolf-dog…” Of course she did. They always did. That was the only reason anyone ever called him. “At first she was the cutest thing ever. But now...she’s a complete terror.” Of course she was _.  _ Derek hated every one of the people who called him. “I was wondering if you had any room to take her in.”

        “I do,” Derek always had room, he could never turn down any animal and fortunately the Hale family technically owned the whole preserve. Though they never really claimed it which was why most people called it a preserve when it was in fact not. It was private property.

        But Derek also wanted anyone to be able to walk through the woods if they wished to. To experience the great outdoors. Derek loved every inch of the Hale woods, and he knew that it was the best thing in Beacon Hills, and Derek would never allow it to become more housing. Beacon Hills was a small town, and people who lived here liked it that way. However, the state didn’t.

        The only reason that any of the land would be developed further would be for expanding the sanctuary. Laura had built it all to make this new pack, and new members would always be welcomed.

        “That’s great! We can bring her to the sanctuary in a few months.” There was something in that tone that sent a nerve twitching on Derek’s forehead. “After she gives birth of course.” The woman didn’t seem to understand how horrible what she had just said was.

        “Do you know what kind of dog she was impregnated by?” Derek had to keep his rage from bubbling over because he was almost a hundred percent sure what the answer to his question was going to be. That didn’t mean he didn’t hold out hope. Derek wasn’t sure how long he was going to continue being optimistic when the answer was never what he wanted.

        The women went silent on the other end of the line, apparently Derek hadn’t controlled his anger as well as he had thought, before finally letting out a soft, timid, “We had her mated with a wolf.”

        Derek wanted to scream and he couldn’t help how harsh his next question came out almost a growl. Honestly, he was surprised he wasn’t yelling yet. “Why?”

        The lady huffed as Derek’s questions were a waste of her time, “She was so expensive! So we decided to sell her puppies to try and get some money back.”

        Uncontrollable hatred was all Derek felt for this woman. She didn’t even realize what she had put this animal through. By deciding to give her away she would be taken away her pack. It disgusted Derek. He suddenly needed to convince the woman to hand over the wolf before she had her pups. So he started in on her, his normal rant over this situation ready, “I’m going to say this; if you can’t handle her now what makes you think you’re going to be able to handle her when she’s protective over her pups? And not to mention how the pups will act themselves. They are born wolves not dogs, and if you don’t socialize them right and within a very short window of time they will always be completely wild.”

        The woman was silent.

        “I will come pick her up for free,” Derek hoped she would just accept the offer without any arguments. Derek really couldn’t deal with this any longer in this state of mind. It wouldn’t end pretty.

        He was meet with more silence. Then suddenly Derek realized that for this woman it was only about the money, not what was best for her animal. To Derek this was a horrific realization. He had to do everything in his power to get this wolf away from her. “I’ll give you a thousand for her.” Derek could have easily said more but this woman didn’t deserve more.

        “They can go for a thousand a piece…” It came out so quietly that if Derek wasn’t a werewolf he would have easily missed it, like she knew she was already on thin ice with Derek. Despite this she still was trying to weasel more money out of him. Derek hated her more and more with every word, he hadn’t felt this way in years. The fact that this woman thought of living beings as no more than mere money sickened him.

        “Ma’am you’re not considering vet bills, food cost, damage cost because trust me they will damage your house, advertisement costs...Dog breeding isn’t a prosperous business. And I highly doubt you will ever get a thousand for any of them.”

* * *

 

        “It’s always a pleasure to see you Derek, how are things at the sanctuary going?” Sheriff Stilinski was the only person Derek could come to with this dilemma. He was the only person he knew who could take control of his wolves enough to not cause a full on revolt within his pack while Derek wasn’t there. The last thing Derek needed was to come back home to see the wolves had decided on a new alpha, or worse, hurting themselves and each other as they desperately tried to find their missing alpha.

        Many of Derek’s wolves had abandonment issues, not to mention their food issues. They all had a very strict daily schedule, that never changed so that they didn’t get anxious with the inconsistency. And this was why Derek needed the Sheriff’s help. The man was always good with keeping schedules and appointments. It was part of being a good sheriff and if there was one thing John Stilinski was it was a good sheriff.

        “I have a problem,” Derek collapsed into the chair across from the Sheriff, room smelling overwhelmingly of burnt coffee and the faint lavender scent that spoke of lingering tiredness and the sharp spice of unease. He pinched the bridge of his nose, the headache that was simmering right beneath the surface was slowly becoming unbearable. The rage he felt  at that woman along with the smell of strangers and unease wasn’t helping his discussion-making skills any.  

        “Anything I can do to help, son?” The Sheriff had always been there for him since the fire, and Derek was extremely thankful for it. He never tried to make Derek talk about feelings or the past, but whenever he went to the older man for help he always got it with minimal questions. The Sheriff also often visited the sanctuary, always bringing donuts or lunch with him.

        Within the two year since Derek returned to Beacon Hills, the person he had seen and interacted with the most was Sheriff Stilinski. The man making sure to at least come see Derek once a week.

        “I have to make a trip down to LA to pick up a wolf that’s pregnant. But I still don’t have anyone to take care of the pack while I’m gone.” Derek knew what the Sheriff would say about this, the same thing he had been saying since day one.

        “I’ve been telling you for years now that you need to hire a staff.” Just like Derek anticipated. The Sheriff had indeed been telling him that for over two years now, Derek just couldn’t bring himself to admit that he might need help.

        “I don’t trust anyone but you with my pack…” Derek couldn’t help the slight blush. He had always thought of the Sheriff as a father figure, it was hard. He knew the Sheriff didn’t think of him that way. The Sheriff had his own son, Derek was just the kid whose family had died and the Sheriff just felt bad he couldn’t save them and couldn’t catch their killer. Derek was just his pity case.

        John sighed, “I wish I could help you out myself but I’m swamped at the moment. The beginning of summer is always the worst. A bunch of teenagers find themselves with more time on their hands than they know what to do with which always leads to trouble. But I think I know someone who could help out.”

        Derek’s eyebrows furrowed, if there was anyone’s opinion he could trust it was the Sheriff’s. “Okay.” The Sheriff had never done anything to make Derek wary. He smelt warm and like home, his heart was steady and his actions were sure.

        “My son is a bit of a spaz, but he’s a good kid. Plus it will be good for him to get out of the house.” The Sheriff rarely talked about his son, really just proud little statements in passing. Derek had never seen the kid except for a small photo the Sheriff kept in his wallet of the kid from when he was younger, two front teeth missing and covered in mud from head to toe. If he was anything like the Sheriff though Derek knew it would all work out.

        Derek didn’t think it over long before he was nodding to let the Sheriff know that he agreed.

        “When are you leaving?” The Sheriff was already pulling out his phone, presumably to let his son know about the situation. Derek heard the tapping against the screen and then the swooshing of the text being scent.

        Derek thought for a second, he knew what he wanted to do but he didn’t know if the Sheriff’s son would be able to help on such short notice. “I would, ideally, like to go tonight.” Derek wanted to give the new wolf as much time as possible before she had her pups so that she could get comfortable with her new surroundings and pack. He also wanted to go tonight so that he could spend as little time away from his pack as possible instead of waiting for the morning.

        The Sheriff nodded before picking up his cell phone again to make a call to hurry the teen along. It was quick, just a  _ get down to the station _ before hanging up. They waited, engaging in small talk, Derek telling the older man about how horrible the woman had sounded and the Sheriff just grunted in agreement, shaking his head about how ridiculous the whole story was. Then they moved on to talking about getting more hands down at the sanctuary (mostly the Sheriff talking), and about how he could get volunteers by giving out community service hour because it was either the sanctuary or the old folks home. And they both knew what most kids would pick.

        The Sheriff was always pitching these ideas at him. Things like turning the place into a real sanctuary and letting people come by to see the animals and to learn about them. It reminded him of Laura in more than one way. And it also please him an unspeakable amount the the older man cared so much about what the wolves and what Derek does. But unfortunately, since Derek had opened the sanctuary he had been asked to take in seven wolves from Beacon Hill homes alone, from people who thought it would be cool to have a wolf-dog since there was a sanctuary in their hometown. It was the exact opposite of what Laura had wanted, so maybe he should put out some pamphlets or something. Like in the diners and whatnot.

        The door behind Derek suddenly burst open, interrupting his thoughts on pamphlet colors and fonts. A lanky boy came in, wheezing like he had run all the way here, and by the amount of sweat on him he probably had. The kid had his hands braced on his knees, bent over while trying to catch his breath. The smell that hit Derek was like a bulldozer, it was so close to being intoxicating, but he pushed it to the side, things like that didn’t matter.

        The Sheriff suddenly spoke, “Derek this is my son Stiles.” He had this amused look on his face as if this was an everyday occurrence, and for all Derek knew it could be.

        “The Jeep-” Stiles took in a large breath before carrying on, “wouldn’t start.” He then took the seat beside Derek, not really paying him any mind as he continued to try and slow his racing heart. Stiles was nothing like his father, his scent wasn’t warm and comforting, his heart wasn’t steady and Derek could tell he was the type to make rash decisions. Derek wasn’t sure this was such a good idea.

        The Sheriff stood up and left the room, coming back with two cups of water that the kid quickly downed, some of the water dribbling down his chin and neck. Derek couldn’t pull his eyes away.

        “Derek has a job for you.”

        Derek suddenly looked away from Stiles, blushing and then looked down at the scratched up old desk that was scattered with papers and files.

        The young man finally seemed to notice that there was another person in the room, quickly turning towards Derek while offering out a hand. Derek shook it and then rubbed the sweat that had transferred off on his pants.

        “Stiles Stilinski at your service.”

        Derek couldn’t help the little huff that came out of him, and turned to the Sheriff as if to say, ‘ _ you can’t be serious’  _ but the Sheriff just had a beaming never-ending smile on his face, eyes all crinkled up.

        “So what can I do for you?” The boy smelt like sweat and nerves, but there was something in it that made Derek’s heart skip a beat. It was...strange. It wasn’t the warmth he normally associated with trustworthy people. But it still had that indescribable note in it that spoke to something within him at said this could be family. And Stiles smelt of ozone and the tang of teenage hormones, sex, and sweat. But under all that was the smell of jasmine and roasted cinnamon. It smelt…for a lack of better words, incredible. Enticing. And now that Derek thought of it there were so many other words.

        Derek ignored it, he needed to. “I need someone to come look after my pack while I go pick up a new member.” He could think about these strange things later, but right now he had a job he had to do.

        Recognition seemed to finally hit Stiles, at first it was that sad pity filled look everyone seemed to give him but then it turned into a smile that matched his father's. Derek only glared slightly, and it was more for show than anything else. “Oh, you’re Derek Hale, you, like, run the sanctuary. Cool. Yeah, I can do that.”

        “I need to leave tonight, so I will have to teach you what you will need to know today,” Derek wanted to make sure that he was clear about all of this. That this was going to happen now and that Stiles needed to listen because this needed to happen fast. Derek was too anxious to wait any longer. He could feel his wolf crawling under his skin.

        “Okay, I can work with that,” Stiles was nodding like a bobble-head, Derek hoped the young man could calm himself or else the pack would eat him alive. At this moment Derek wasn’t sure yet if it would be figuratively or literally.

        Derek thanked the Sheriff before heading out of the building with Stiles at his heels, following like an excited puppy. They got into the car, the kid only briefly gawking at it before finally settling in. Derek didn’t like the way Stiles rubbed up against the leather of the Camaro, wanted to tell him to stop but it would be strange if he did. All Derek knew for sure was that this kid was by no means an alpha and he doubted he would ever be in any sense of the word. But he could admit that there was something about Stiles, something he liked. Maybe the smell but he wasn’t sure what it was.

        The ride at first was peaceful but the kid just had to break the silence, seemingly uncomfortable without the chatter. “So wolf-dogs…”

        “Wolves,” Derek corrected. He also hated this conversation they were about to have.

        Stiles squinted before going on, “No, dude I am like a hundred percent sure you run a wolf-dog sanctuary. Where have you been all this time?” Derek hated how stupid Stiles made him feel in that moment. He said it like he knew better than Derek when it came to this topic.

        “They are wolves, I treat them like wolves and so will you. Wolf-dog is a ridiculous term people use to try and cover up what they did.” Derek was already frustrated with how Stiles had talked to him and the anger at what people did only caused him to growl. He couldn’t help it.

        The kid was now wiggling in his seat again, anxiousness driving his body to move. “What do you mean, if you don’t mind me asking?”

        Here it was, the thing that Derek hated explaining to people, he usually just refused to talk about it but if the kid was going to understand how to properly care for his pack he needed to understand. “Wolf-hybrids are people’s way of legally owning a wolf. And because of what they do by breeding wild wolves and domestic dogs, they end up with a mentally unstable wolf. And then because people don’t realize what the animal needs they end up treating their animal just like you would a normal dog and they lose control of their ‘little piece of the wild.’”

        Stiles was quiet for a while, seemingly deep in thought, until he finally spoke. “I never thought of it that way…” Stiles was staring at him with his eyes wide and his lips parted.

        Derek pulled into the driveway to the sanctuary, car shaking as it drove on gravel, “Most people don’t. That’s the problem.”

        The kid was silent again until they reached the house, shouting out as soon as they rounded the last bend, “This place is fucking huge! Like so fucking huge! I thought the Whittemore house was huge, but they have, like, a shack compared to your mansion. Shit, that means me and my dad live in a cardboard box under the freeway. Like not even out in a nice empty field.” They got out of the car, walking up to the front door, the kid still rambling on and on.

        Finally the kid stopped, taking a huge breath before letting it out slowly after his first step into the lobby. “It’s so empty…” Derek knew this, he didn’t need Stiles pointing it out. He knew that his house looked brand new, never lived in. He just couldn’t bring himself to add anything. This had been Laura’s dream home and now that she was gone Derek knew he could never make it into what she had wanted. Derek would never be able to get that allusive shade of green she wanted to paint the living room. ‘ _ It’s a dark light green that doesn’t look like puke or pea soup.’  _ So he had never tried. Never even thought to.

        “This is the lobby, there’s a phone right there. Carry it around and if anyone calls tell them to call back later or get them to leave their name, number and message.” Derek picked the phone off the charger and hooked it onto the waistband of his jeans. “There’s nothing on this side of the building but that door that leads into two offices. One of them has files in it on all the wolves but I doubt you will need to go in there for any reason.”

        “But dude, this place...it’s so empty? Like I am pretty sure this ‘lobby’ is bigger than my whole house and I’ve only seen part of it.” Stiles motioned to the closed door behind what Laura had wanted to be a gift shop. ‘ _ Come on Der we can sell tacky tee-shirts with wolves on them and little wolf plushies.’ _

        “That was supposed to be the gift shop and auditorium.” Laura had hoped to teach people about what they were doing here, not to just show them. She had wanted to teach the world about the problems wolf-hybrids created. She had even drafted a piece of legislation (though messy and mostly on napkins from different diners) to stop this problem.

        “You have an auditorium?!” Stiles started to walk over to the door, skipping steps in his haste. “Wow this is...another empty room. A huge room, but an empty one. I don’t know why I expected differently.”

        “Come on, we have work to do,” Derek all but snapped and Stiles seem to realize this wasn’t something he wanted to talk about. Derek led him back to the entryway where there was another pair of double doors that led to the wolf care center. They walked through the long, wide hallways until they reached the doors that led to the kitchen and another led out into the yard.  Derek could see that the kid was itching to ask about all the doors but Derek just ignored the curious movements and went into the kitchen to start the day.

* * *

 

        The kitchen, to Stiles surprise, was in fact not empty. There was a large walk-in fridge next to what looked like a freight elevator. Stiles was pretty sure it was in fact a freight elevator. There was also a smaller walk-in freezer and a huge stove in the middle of the kitchen island.

        There were two dishwashers and pantries that Stiles could only guess where full of who knows what. Stiles could admit he was in awe of this kitchen, it was beautiful and just begging to be cooked in. He quickly wiped away the drool and turned to Derek who was leaning up against a wall glaring at him. He really needed to work on how he used his eyebrows. They were powerful things and with great power comes great responsibility.

        “The wolves haven’t had breakfast yet,” Derek stated like Stiles would magically know what he wanted him to do about it. Apparently, Stiles didn’t need to worry because Derek just huffed again before moving over to the island where a heavy binder was sitting.

        Stiles got closer to see what was in the binder as Derek opened it up. The binder was full of paper and Stiles recognized it as a feeding chart. “This is the feeding chart for the next two weeks.” He flipped to the page with today’s date at the top. “This is the feeding chart for today, nobody is currently on a special diet so it should be pretty easy for you.”

        Derek went into the pantry, coming back with two stacks of silver bowls balanced on his palms, he set them down with ease onto the island. If Derek wanted Stiles to do that it was never going to happen. First off those bowls probably weighed more than he did and secondly Stiles would never have that kind of grace. He was slightly envious.

        “They have kibble for breakfast,” Derek grunted as he lifted up two forty pound bags like they were newborn babies, sitting those on the counter as well. “A cup and a half for each wolf.” Derek pulled out a large tub with a pump attached. “One pump of vitamin and oil mixture tossed into their food.”

        Derek scooped some kibble up, putting it into a bowl and then adding the pump of oil before mixing it in with his bare hands. Stiles looked down at the man’s dirty hands but Derek answered his question before he got a chance to ask it. “By touching their food it makes it smell like me so that they know I have provided for them.” That made sense to Stiles, he could roll with that.

        It made sense since the alpha in a wolf pack was always the first to eat, their scent all over the food. Stiles knew that, he had seen a documentary about wolves.

        So they fixed breakfast. Stiles scooped the kibble before passing the bowl to Derek who would then place the bowls onto a large moving cart with rollers. It took them about twenty minutes before they finished, washing their hands before heading into the elevator. Stiles noticed a key card was needed to use the elevator. Derek handed him an extra one before he even had to ask.

        The basement was filled with rows of large cages. Most were empty but the ones that weren’t had wolves at the front of their cages waiting impatiently for food. Stiles noticed some were wagging their tails while others looked extremely predatory as they passed. Stiles could now see what Derek had meant about confused wolves.

        They went around sliding the food into a slot under the doors which the wolves couldn’t get into until all the food was delivered and then a button had to be pressed. Derek had said it was to make sure that the pack dynamic wasn’t messed with by who got their food first.

        “We are going to take them outside after this,” Derek said as he leaned up against the door that lead to the backyard. “I’m going to need you to stay close to me until I tell you otherwise. Make sure to ignore them.”

        "So I can’t pet them?” Stiles was pretty bummed because they looked soft as hell and Stiles wanted nothing more than to pet their fluffy fur. Stiles was also kind of looking forward to cuddles and kisses, but he guessed if they were really wolves than he probably shouldn’t go expecting them to be just like man’s best friend.

        Derek tilted his head, considering the question for a moment, “Yes, but not when they are eating and only when they are relaxed.” He paused before finishing his thought, “That is if they let you.”

        Stiles got that, not all animals liked to be touched, his neighbor had a cat that hated being pet and one that loved it, it would even roll onto its back and mewl for belly rubs, so he understood. He nodded, leaning back against one of the empty cages. Derek told him he was going to go put the cart back into the elevator for later and then they both waited around for the wolves to finish eating. There was a lot of strange noises coming from all the different animals. Some were growling, while some making funny little eating noises.

        When they finally finished Derek explained to him how the rest of the day normally went, breakfast, let the dogs out to play, lunch, afternoon run, dinner, and then bed time.

        Derek commanded Stiles to stand next to him and to not look down at them when the wolves when they came out. Derek flipped a button, all the cages opening and all the wolves rushing out to greet Derek. Honestly Stiles was a bit spooked, not frightened but rather overwhelmed. Derek seemed to notice this as did the wolves. Some of their postures changed, others ignored him but most of them just seem curious as to who he was.

        Derek took a step in front of him, protecting him from the wolves that rushed up at Derek’s legs, all trying to get to him to lick at him. It made Stiles heart flutter a little. Which he thought was really strange. But he ignored it, walked outside with Derek as the wolves kept trying to get both of their attention. When they were out in the open most of the wolves scattered. But there were a few that seemed glued to Derek’s hip. Derek was reaching down to greet them all.

        Stiles want to do it too but he was good at following orders (for the most part). Stiles ignored them all just like he had been told and after about thirty minutes of this he was rewarded when Derek finally told him he could pet the wolves. There had been a few to stay by his side while all the rest were chasing each other through the woods. They seemed nice, Stiles reached down slowly to pet the closest one to him.

        So fluffy.

        Stiles wanted to run his hand through the salt and pepper fur for the rest of his life. It still left that weird chalky feeling on his fingertips but it didn’t stop him. The wolf turned to lick at his hands, rubbing his face all over Stiles’ pant leg.

        “That’s Kosh,” Derek informed him as he sat down on the edge of the porch. Stiles followed, automatically having a bunch of wolves rush up to get a better smell of him. “He was the first wolf at the sanctuary. Actually he is the reason the sanctuary started.”

        Stiles watched as Kosh laid his head in Derek’s lap and Derek ran his fingers through the fur on his neck. They looked so comfortable. Like this was what they did everyday. They probably did. Stiles suddenly wanted the wolves to be this comfortable with him. He wanted to know all their names and all their personalities.

        The first thing he wanted to know though was, “What does Kosh mean?”

        Derek smiled the smallest smile before looking over to Stiles and he wanted to look at it for the rest of his life. But there was also something else that Stiles saw, this little glimmer of sadness. “Laura said it probably meant troublemaker, but I think she just said some random syllables together.” Derek looked a bit sad for a few seconds before Kosh started licking at his chin, automatically making Derek smile again. It was nice.

        Stiles started asking for all the wolves around them names. Accalia, Phantom, Sammy, and Kosh were the only wolves currently around them. Stiles making sure to pet them all and memorize their markings so that he would be able to tell them apart later on.

        The rest of the day went on, Derek telling him all sorts of things about wolf-hybrids. Pointing out different wolves as they played about and explained to him how the amount of actual wolf one had in them affected how they acted. About the classifications for high-content, medium-content, and low-content. Along with telling Stiles which dog breeds were the most popular mixes for wolf-hybrids. Husky and German Shepherd to make sure they still look like actual wolves. Though the sanctuary was home to some strange mixes too, like the poodle-wolf (the woodle, as Stiles decided it must be named), the chow chow-wolf (the wow wow) and lastly the great dane-wolf (the great wolf, aka dude-why?).

        Derek ordered them Chinese for lunch which was delicious. Stiles really loved Chinese takeout. Really he loved all takeout since it wasn’t something he had at home often. And there was something magical about eating restaurant food in the comfort of your own home out of styrofoam boxes. Well, maybe it didn’t count since he and Derek were sitting in the empty lobby of the sanctuary.

        Stiles wasn’t sure how someone could live like this. All alone in this giant house. Stiles just hoped that where the actual home began that it at least had some furniture. But Stiles wasn’t sure that it would. It was sad.

        They finish up their lunch, preparing salmon for the wolves’ lunch. It was fun to feed them. To throw food up in the air for the wolves to catch them. It was a great time, they then went for a run through one of the fenced off sections. It was a huge area and by the time they were half-way through the run Stiles was completely out of breath, panting and sweaty.

        It was wonderful. The best day Stiles had experienced in a long time. He was full, content, worn out, and surrounded by fluffy animals. Stiles wanted to do this everyday for the rest of his life.

        Dinner was quite, raw red meat and Indian food.

        They put all the wolves back into their cages. They all whined as Derek and Stiles got back into the elevator to go up to the main floor. The kitchen was a mess and without even thinking about it Stiles automatically started cleaning. The kitchen was somewhere Stiles had always felt most comfortable.

        He could remember sitting in the kitchen as a kid watching his mother dance around, barefoot with an apron around her waist. Her nimble fingers flipping through cookbook after cookbook, looking for the perfect recipe for dinner. When she would finally shout, “That looks delicious,” Stiles knew it was his time to help. He would bring her ingredients, stir, measure, and do almost everything but cut things up.  

        The way his father would smile whenever he got home from a long day of work with a homemade meal already at the table was one of the things Stiles remembered most about his early childhood. Along with the way his mother would always kiss Stiles’ forehead and say he did way more of the work than he had actually done. Always giving him the credit.

        Stiles wished for those day to return desperately.

        So he cooked, even right after his mother’s death, it was the only thing that made him feel close to her. On his bad days he would stay in the kitchen for hours, cleaning every inch of it until his fingers were numb and raw and there was nothing else to do. Sometimes in the middle of the night he would sleep on the tiled floor, curled into a ball thinking of the never ending smell of fresh bread. The soothing sound of soft rock playing over the radio and the melody of dancing feet slapping against the floor.

        He and his father never talked about this. They both knew why. Just like Stiles knew his father would sometimes stand in front of her closet, gently caressing the clothes that had long lost their scent of warm cinnamon and rosemary. They didn’t talk about this.

        So that is why when Stiles had first seen the kitchen at the sanctuary his heart had skipped a few beats. It was the kind of kitchen his mother would have loved, probably drooled over at the thought of cooking in it. Even if was to clinical to feel homey. Because of this Stiles couldn’t just leave it a mess.

        Derek didn’t stop him.

        Stiles finally realized the time and said goodbye to Derek, who gave him an odd look, but Stiles didn’t think much of it. Derek after-all was an odd dude. Stiles made his way back to the front of the lobby, opening one of the double doors and breathed in the air, scent of decaying leaves and pine strong. It wasn’t until he looked out at the parking lot that he understood the look Derek had given him.  _ That’s right, Roscoe broke down.  _ Stiles sighed before turning around to go ask Derek for a ride back but Derek was standing in the doorway, keys in hand already.

        Stiles couldn’t help that he jumped about a foot in the air out of fright. “Warn a dude next time, don’t just-just creep up behind them!” Derek nodded, walking out to the Camaro without saying another word. He must be tired.

        The drive was quite, Stiles kept fidgeting against the leather, the seat just wasn’t in the correct placement for him to get comfortable. He reached down and started adjusting it, finally getting it just perfect when they pulled into his driveway.

        “Here is the key to the front and back doors and you already have the key card to the elevator. Just don’t lose them. The wolves usually start their day around seven in the morning but they can probably wait until eight.” Something in Derek’s voice was strained. Stiles wasn’t sure why but he thanked the man for the ride and food before hopping out of the car and walking up to his front door. 

        Derek waited until Stiles was inside before finally driving off and all Stiles wanted to say was,  _ I’m not going to get lost on my way to my front door.  _ But he didn’t.

        It would still be another few hours before his father got home so Stiles went into the kitchen to cooking him something. Stir fry with tofu sounded good.

        And if Stiles stayed up most of the night doing research about wolf-hybrids it wasn’t because he wanted to work at the sanctuary or anything, it was definitely not because Derek had let him babble all day long without telling him to shut up once. No, it was because he was honestly interested in the subject.

        Well, maybe a little of the other two things as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


	4. What's in a Name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was shorter than I hoped it would be but the next chapter should be up pretty soon and that is when new characters will start coming into the picture.

       Derek headed out to LA the moment he dropped Stiles off at his house. He had already packed his bag before he had even visited the Sheriff, hoping he could get out of Beacon Hills before noon. He had no luck in this and Stiles sudden almost frantic cleaning of the kitchen had set him back even further.

       It would be passed ten before Derek even hit the Los Angeles city limit, which would be too late to go knocking on someone’s door. And his mother had raised him better than that. So Derek made his way to the area the wolves owners lived at and picked the closest hotel he could find to spend the night.

       Derek almost wanted to just sleep in his car all night, he had always hated the way hundreds of other people’s smell clung to the walls and furniture of hotel rooms. How no amount of cleaning, no matter how thorough, could ever get rid of it. Sleeping in hotel rooms always set Derek’s nerves on edge. His inner wolf screaming at him to go back to the safety of his territory.

       Despite all this Derek also knew that the Camaro didn’t have the proper room needed to sleep comfortably and was likely to cause a crick in his neck. Derek was also well aware that he could be a bit grumpy if he didn’t sleep well. Laura’s voice was suddenly howling with laughter in the back of his mind, breathless and saying over and over again, _A bit? A bit?!_ Derek ignored her and checked into the hotel.

       The room was as nice as it was going to get, and it had things Derek didn’t even have in his own home, such as a TV and a bed frame. It was strange to sleep so high off the ground but it also made him feel just a bit more secure. The fact that he would be on a more even level if someone was to break into his room. For the first time in years, the thought of going out and buying some furniture might not be too horrific.

       He got over that thought quickly. He didn’t want to fill the house up without having every single thing planned out by Laura to keep him going. She hadn’t picked out every wall color like she had picked out the stone for the fences and all the sidings for the house. Derek was lost on what to do with the house, didn’t have orders laid out for him to follow. He was never meant to be an alpha, never meant to make these kinds of decisions.

       Derek turned over on the bed, closing his eyes to try to fall asleep. It took him hours of staring at the inside of his eyelids before he finally drifted off. It was a shallow sleep, the type where any noise could easily wake him. Luckily for him, the two rooms next to him were empty so he didn’t have to deal with any snoring or unfamiliar heartbeats.

       When the sunlight finally peeked through his curtains, which he had left slightly open for this reason, Derek got up. He took a quick shower before dressing and going back down to the lobby. He knew it was too early to try and get the wolf but he also wanted to spend as little time as possible in the hotel room.

       The girl in the lobby looked dead on her feet, Derek felt bad for her but after he checked out he quickly forgot about it. All there was for Derek to do this early in the morning was to get breakfast.

       After he was seated with his food in front of him Derek started wondering how his pack was doing. Derek was worried about how Stiles would do. If his pack would be safe. Itched to text the teen to ask all these questions. Derek also hoped Stiles wouldn’t go up to the upper floors of the sanctuary because no matter how much he trusted the Sheriff he didn’t even trust him up there, let alone his son that Derek hardly knew.

       The upper floors of the sanctuary were his home. More his territory then anywhere else on the property. Derek’s trust in the kid would be forever broken if he did that. He thought about it all the way through breakfast, and the drive to lady’s house. It was in a nice neighborhood, a little way outside of LA. While the house was big the yard was extremely small with only a six foot fence. Honestly, the owners were lucky that their wolf hadn’t run away already, never to be found again.

       Most wolf-hybrids could easily jump a six foot fences, and their need to roam and have a big territory usually drove them to escape their yards and adventure. This was why Laura had made their fences twelve foot high and three foot deep. Not even the biggest wolves in Derek’s pack were able to make that jump. And the need to explore along with their high intelligence made them easily bored. This was why Laura had planned so many things for them, like big areas of fenced in forest to explore along with the pool in the main area to swim in. Derek wished they had more to do but he tried to make up for it with an interesting diet along with daily runs.

       Derek checked the clock, it was already nine in the morning and he hoped the woman was already up. He called her quickly, and she was more worried about the money than the time so Derek made his way up to the house. He could hear the wolf howling the moment he got out of the car. The doorbell setting her off further.

       The woman started screaming for her to shut up and when she screeched out, “Laura!” Derek went stalk still.

       Wolf-hybrids had all sorts of names, he even had a wolf named Wolf. It shouldn’t surprise him that he would one day meet one named Laura. Even though he knew this it didn’t make his heart hurt any less. The door sung open before Derek really had a chance to compose himself.

       The woman was middle aged, red hair slightly frizzled and pearls dangling from her neck and ears. Her eyes were sharp in a way that reminded him uncomfortably of Kate. She showed him in and even though she had tried to hide it Derek could smell every spot where Laura peed and could see every bit of damage she had caused to the house.

       Laura was locked into a too small cage that she couldn’t even stand up fully in, pacing back and forth while growling. it was more like she was spinning in place. Not matter how much Derek could, maybe, understand the frustration of the owner for having damage done to their house this was no way to treat any animal.

       Derek looked over Laura carefully. She was starting to show but not to the two month point yet. Despite that she was still underweight and Derek could detect hints of ribs as she continued to freak out in the cage. She was also extremely matted. This was just pure and simple neglect and Derek hated the thought of giving the woman anything other than a solid middle finger before running away with her wolf.

       It was too late for anything like that and Derek didn’t need to be arrested over this.

       So he quickly paid the woman for both Laura and the crate and took the wolf out to the car. Derek wanted nothing more than to let Laura out of her cage but he also couldn’t have her peeing in the car. Derek got her settled into the back seat Derek quickly flashed his eyes, letting her know that he was in charge and would take care of her. Laura automatically seemed to relax. Stopped her pacing and whining, almost automatically laying down, her head resting on her paws.

       Derek guessed she was actually all white, but for the moment it was a light brown from dirt, and he could tell from the look of her face and eyes that she was a high content hybrid. Which would mean her pups would be almost full wolf.

       That made Derek worry even more. The most dangerous and unstable wolf-hybrids where those who were almost fully wolf. They were extremely unpredictable.

       He drove in silence, Laura shifting around every so often.

       They didn’t stop for lunch when twelve hit, though Derek did make sure to stop to let Laura out to go to the restroom and drink. They finally arrive back at the preserve right before two. Derek had been sure to call beforehand so Stiles wouldn’t be surprised when someone arrived at the sanctuary. Stiles was waiting out by the front door for them, holding it open as Derek carried Laura in her cage inside. She was pacing again but not nearly as bad as when Derek had first meet her. Derek understood though, the giant change in surroundings would scare anyone. Especially someone who didn’t, _couldn’t_ , understand what was happening.

       “Oh gosh, look who needs a bath!” Stiles said as he made goo-goo eyes at Laura. The boy smelt so strongly of pack at Derek wondered if the boy had just laid down and let all the wolves pile in for a cuddle. “I am surprised you are back already though.” Stiles looked up at Derek and he could see the smudge of dirt across his forehead that made Derek wonder all the more if his earlier guess was correct.

       “I wanted to get her back as soon as possible to make sure she has all the time possible to adjust.” Derek made his way to the vet clinic, she needed a bath more than anything at the moment.

       Stiles had followed him but once Derek opened the double doors Stiles stopped in his tracks. “Holy shit! You have a clinic here?! I mean of course you do, you have an auditorium.” Stiles was almost laughing hysterically. Derek ignored him, not knowing really what to say about the whole situation. The clinic, like the kitchen was one of the few rooms that was full. Of course Deaton was the only one with a key to the clinic other than Derek since it was stocked with any medicine that the wolves might need as well as everything needed to perform surgery.

       Stiles continued to freak out as Derek got Laura set up on one of the grooming stations. He let her out, and she quickly stretched her legs and started licking at Derek’s neck and mouth. Derek was slightly confused as to why Stiles was still here. Derek was back and that was all the kid had signed up for.

       “You can leave and go home now if you want…” Derek didn’t want the kid to think he had to be here or that he had to leave. In one sense Derek really wanted the teen gone. Wanted to be alone again without having to think about what the other was doing and thinking. But the again it was nice to have another human heart beating at the back of his mind, to have someone to talk to and someone to help with the daily chores. So he would leave the choice up to Stiles, try and not to let his feelings on the matter show.

       Stiles walked up to the grooming station, smiling at Laura when she rubbed her whole body  against him. “Nah man, it’s okay I want to be here.”

       Derek was slightly shocked, he didn’t even know how to reply to that, so he just nodded and looked away from Stiles because he could feel a blush rising on his cheeks. Derek wasn’t even sure why it was happening or how to stop it. But he knew deep in his heart that this was the outcome he had wanted. That his wolf almost purred in pleasure at no longer being alone.

       “Don’t worry darling, we are gonna get you all pretty and clean.” Stiles was cooing, Laura already seeming to have taken to him more than Derek could have ever imagined. She was even allowing him to rub her belly.

       Derek pulled out the clippers. He was pretty sure this would go easiest if Stiles distracted her while Derek shaved her down. And though she growled a few times, Laura for the most part stood still and ignored what Derek did and just enjoyed all the attention Stiles was showering her in.

       And once they had finally finished all the clipping, Stiles having clipped around her face while making the most ridiculous noises, Stiles pulled out one of Derek homemade treats. She lapped at his fingers until every crumb was gone. Derek was slightly surprised that Stiles had found the jar of treats but he must have gotten familiar with the kitchen. It made him worry about Stiles going up to the upper floors all over again.

       He felt an itching under his skin to run up stairs to make sure it was still only his scent there. The scent of woods, sweat and wolves was the only thing that felt like home. Even though Stiles scent was...nice. It still unsettled him. Too used to being the only person around and anything being out of order, out of his control, made him feel as if the world might fall apart.

       Derek didn’t even realize it, but the way Stiles smiled as he picked Laura up to take her over to the bathing tub would be the thing to change his whole life again.

       The moment Laura was soaked in the warm water she almost melted completely. Her head only staying above water because she was resting it on Stiles arm. Her eyes were closed as if she was on the edge of sleep. Derek filled the water with some soap, rubbing at her scaly skin. Her leg started to jump up to try following his hand to scratch herself.

       One of her overgrown nails caught the skin on his forearm so hard that she broke the skin. The soap stung it for a second before he could feel the skin knitting itself back together. It was a feeling Derek knew all too well. A feeling that brought back memories of scraped knees while playing tag and slit wrists healing too fast for what he had wanted. It had been right after the fire. Laura and Derek staying in a hotel in Beacon Hills will the police investigated. Laura had been at the police station. It had been hours. Derek was alone in a strange place, the scent of burnt flesh still clinging to his nostrils.

       Derek just wanted it to end. Wanted to never have to think about what happened ever again. He tried and tried and tried. Laura finding him in the bathroom room covered with bloody wrists already healed and Derek balling his eyes out that he couldn’t do anything, not even this, right.

       Stiles broke out in laughter, pulling Derek out of the spiral his thoughts had started to form. He still felt numb as they put Laura into one of the holding rooms. Bedding ready and Stiles once again in awe of the room. Derek couldn’t even appreciate the way Laura and Stiles played together.

       It was the first time since that night that Derek had thought of those memories. He had tried his best to forget everything from that part of his life. It probably wasn’t healthy but it was what he had to do to survive. To keep himself going.

       Once the day had ended, all the wolves back into their cages and feed Derek walked Stiles out to the parking lot. The Sheriff was out front. Derek not having even noticed the car driving up the gravel road or the added heartbeat. He was so out of it. Stiles wished him a goodnight while both he and the Sheriff gave him a strange look. Derek waved limply as they left. Going back inside to check on Laura.

       For the first time in two years he slept next to Laura. It wasn’t the same, but it was something.

* * *

       The following day Derek woke to the sound of a jeep, about ready to break down by the sound of the groaning engine, coming down the gravel path. At some point in the night Derek had picked himself off the ground in the holding room and gone to sleep the rest of the night upstairs. It was a good, easy, sleep knowing that Stiles had not been upstairs. Proving that Derek had been right in trusting him. Derek made his way down the stairs, the sound of Stiles’ heart becoming clearer the closer he got automatically making relax.

       Derek opened the front door, still in just his sweats, cool morning breeze and scent of dew hitting him. Stiles jumped out of the car, scent going a little sharper as he got closer but it was slightly masked by the smell of doughnuts that had recently been pulled from a fryer.

       Derek didn’t often go into town, only ever going out to four places; the grocery store, the butcher’s, Deaton’s and the police station. So doughnuts weren’t something he had since coming back to Beacon Hills. Despite this, they smelt exactly like he remembered. Remembered his father bringing home dozen’s all being literally wolfed down before the man could set the box down on the kitchen counter.

       Stiles smiled, sun still below the tree tops. Derek didn’t know why the kid was here again. He didn’t need to be and hell, Derek knew teenagers rather do anything than wake before noon in the summer. It was crazy.

       “I brought you doughnuts, jelly filled and chocolate of course. I hope it’s not too early-” Stiles stopped, finally seeing Derek in the light of the lobby. His scent spiked again. It smelt so hot and spicy that it almost burnt his nostrils.

       “I was about to get up,” Derek went to the lobby counter, leaning against it and trying to tame his hair a little. Stiles jumped up on the counter, pulling out a doughnut and stuffing it into his face, jelly spilling out and covering his hand and the corners of his mouth. He was an absolute mess.

       Derek pulled out a doughnut and shoved it into his mouth as well, chocolate covering his fingertips.

* * *

 

       They were sitting out on the porch, legs swinging over the edge and to-go containers of Vietnamese food, that Stiles had picked up, in their laps. Derek was easily eating his Bun Bo Xao with chopsticks while Stiles struggled, barely any of his food actually making it into his mouth. He finally sighed, throwing his set into their takeout bag before breaking out a fork. Derek couldn’t help the little chuckle that came from his throat.

       “Ohmygosh! You laughed! You laughed!” There were rice noodles hanging from his mouth, lips covered with bits of lemongrass. Derek had never seen anyone...well, not since his baby brother Daniel had first discovered mashed potatoes, miss their mouth this many times.

       Derek couldn’t help his smile though. It was so easy to be around Stiles, comfortable and unguarded. Easy in a way he hadn’t felt since before the fire. Stiles continued to babble on through lunch about all the research he had apparently done about wolf-hybrids. It made Derek’s chest constrict uncomfortably. He even suggested some things Derek hadn’t even thought to do. He reminded Derek of Laura in the way he suddenly had plans for everything.

       Derek wanted to be mad, he really did. Wanted to scream that that wasn’t Stiles place to decide. To make plans like he was going to be here forever. No one was ever around forever. Derek already knew this all too well.

       Even though he could easily yell and make Stiles realize all of this, he didn’t. All he ended up saying, in the most pathetic voice he had ever heard come from his own mouth was, “Why are you even here…You don’t even need to be here…”

       Stiles looked at him as if he had a second head growing from his shoulder. For all Derek knew he did. The thing Stiles stated next destroyed Derek. “Isn’t it obvious? I enjoy being here. I was actually hoping you would let me work here for the rest of the summer…”

       Derek nodded, too confused to say or do anything else. All he knew was that he wanted this for as long as he was allowed to have it.

* * *

        Deaton showed up three days later to check in on Laura. She had settled into the sanctuary extremely well. She seem to enjoy the holding room which was made to look and feel like a cave. She had even picked out her favorite spot in the room where she had moved all her blankets to. In the days since Derek picked her up, she had put on a nice amount of weight, high fatty food doing the trick. She had also started to show a little more. Her belly was more pronounced either do to time, the shaving or her love of laying on her back to get belly rubs.

       Stiles spent a lot of time taking care of her, feeding her, walking her, and petting her. The latter was of course her favorite. And even though Derek had spent a few hours each night with Laura, he didn’t have her trust the way Stiles did.

       They lead her into the clinic, Stiles giving her another treat for being patient while standing on the scale and having Deaton prod and poke at her. She did not, however, stand for having her temperature taken, snapping back at Deaton’s hands. Other than that it all went well. Deaton confirmed what Derek had thought, that she was already a month and a half along and it wouldn’t be too much longer before she had her pups.

       And once Deaton was done with Laura, he walked out to the main area where the wolves had been chilling in and around the pool. Derek felt bad for not having as much time to spend with the wolves as he normally did. Normally, it seemed like Derek had all the time in the world but since Stiles and Laura had entered his life it seemed as if he now never had any time.

       Stiles had even commented that he couldn’t believe Derek had been doing all the work for at least five people by himself for two years now. It used to be easy, wash, rinse and repeat. Never straying from his planned path.

       Now it seemed as if every day he was doing something new.

       The wolves automatically ran up to Derek, not used to being left alone for this long. Deaton walking around, none of the wolves approaching him, as he looked over them. Nothing was out of place and Derek ended up sopping wet.

       He didn’t mind in the least, especially with the way Stiles dropped to the ground, soon ending up in the bottom of a puppy pile, covered not only in water but also in dirt and fur. It was pretty wonderful. Even the smell it left on Stiles was. Strong earthy scent mixing with the cinnamon of Stiles perfectly, the tangy ozone lingering on the back of his tongue and the familiar scent of wet dog which he always associated with home.

       The weather was warm enough that it wasn’t too uncomfortable to stay in their sopping clothes for long, so they sat by the side of the pool. Stiles telling Derek about plans to build a big platform jungle for the wolves to climb on while kicking his bare feet through the water with his jeans clinging to his slender ankles. Derek made a mental note to go to the hardwood store. And also thought about asking John to come with him since John had helped him fix one of the porch planks that Kosh had ruined a while back.

       Their clothes soon started to stick as they dried and the smell of wet wolf began to warm in an unpleasant way. Because of this Derek did something he never expected to do, “Let’s go get changed, you can borrow some of my clothes.” Stiles looked a little shocked, jumping up so quickly that he almost fell into the pool only saved by Derek gripping his upper arm.

       They headed inside, Stiles seemingly shocked that the elevator went up a floor. Derek fidgeted, just a bit nervous for Stiles to see the sad state of his home. Because Derek knew only having a mattress and a folding table wasn’t normal and that it looked like he had only moved in days ago, not years.

       Since Derek knew all this, he now waited for Stiles to say it. The elevator doors opened and Stiles acted as if nothing was wrong. But his set betrayed him, his smell a little off, going sour like old milk, and his smile faltered. Despite this he didn’t say anything and it made Derek like the kid even more. Derek walked over to the folding table where all his clothes were stacked up.

       After he found the smallest shirt and pair of sweats he directed Stiles to the closest bathroom, telling him if he wanted to take a quick shower that it was okay. Stiles took the offer. Derek walked farther into the house, going into one of the unused bathrooms himself.

       All he could hear was the sound of water hitting skin and Stiles humming a song under his breath. Derek knew it was wrong to listen, that it was rude and disgusting. He knew he was a horrible person for doing it but he couldn’t seem to focus on anything else. Derek showered as fast as he could, only skimming over his skin and not lingering. He got out, dried down and got dressed. Stiles was still in the shower, and now that he was closer and not showing himself the noise from the bathroom was louder,making Derek blush even more. So he cooked.

       It was a good distraction and it helped eased his guilt a bit.

       The bacon was almost ready when Stiles got out, the tomato and lettuce was already chopped and sliced. “It smells so good in here!” Stiles almost moaned, toweling at his hair and shirt showing off his collar bones ever so slightly. Derek looked away, guilt flooding him again.

       Stiles jumped up on the counter, staring wide-eyed at the kitchen. “This is a really beautiful kitchen, I want to cook all the things in here.” Stiles’ hands were caressing the marble countertop almost like a lover.

       “It was my sister dream,” Derek found himself giving away secrets he never thought to share when Stiles was around. “She couldn’t cook at all, she even burnt water once. But she always tried.” Laura had fallen asleep while cooking, waking up to a burnt, black bottomed pot, all the water long gone. Derek was never certain how she hadn’t noticed it. He had always thought that maybe the smell, burnt and metallic like the scent of blood too close to a fire, had trapped her within a nightmare.

       Derek and Laura never discussed about it beyond the hurried ‘ _are you okays_ ’ when Derek had arrived home.

       Stiles and Derek ate their BLTs, Stiles humming happily around his food, nimble fingers picking up every lost bacon crumb. Derek was leaning up against the counter, barefoot and warm. It was nice. Derek felt like he had been feeling that constantly since Stiles waltzed into his life. Almost as if  he hadn’t even realized he had just been going through the motions for years and that everything was fresh and bright with Stiles around.

       Derek found himself looking forwards to the mornings when he went to sleep at night. To Stiles coming with doughnuts too early for him to be smiling as wide and honest as he was.

       It was…. _nice_.

* * *

       “Put on sunscreen,” Derek growled for the sixth time. Stiles was in his swim trunks splashing about in pool with the wolves. They were so excited that they were almost in a frenzy.

       Once again Stiles said, “You aren’t my dad.” Sticking his tongue out and splashing some water Derek’s way.

       Derek was standing with his arms crossed, fully dressed a few feet from the pool. Since Stiles was on main pack duty while Derek had taken over looking after Laura for the day. She didn’t seem too thrilled about the change.

       Derek went back inside, realizing finally that trying to fight Stiles over this wasn’t going to work and that he had would have to learn this lesson on his own. Sure, the trees provided some cover but not nearly enough to stop him from getting burnt to a crisp. Derek often found his own skin tightening up and feel a bit hotter before his healing had time to catch up.

       And when Stiles finally came in for the night, after his hike through one of the running areas, Derek knew immediately that he was in pain. “I told you,” Derek sighed, going over to the fridge to pull out a piece of aloe he had picked earlier in the day when he realized Stiles wasn’t going to listen to him.

       “Get up on the counter and take off you shirt,” Derek cut open the aloe and Stiles groaned as he shucked off his skin. He handed over half of the aloe so that Stiles can do his face and chest before moving to the boys back and quickly slather on the sticky goo. It smells horrible and Derek hated the way it mixed with Stiles own scent. But the soft skin under his hands and the spattering of moles mesmerized him. Derek had to shake himself out of accidentally memorizing the feel and placement. Stiles jumped a little when the cold aloe dripped down to his lower back. Squirming from head to toe as he tried to get away.

       Derek holded him still, one hand on his hip. It hadn’t even occur to Derek that it wasn’t appropriate until he remembered normal people didn’t do this. The groan from Stiles assuring him that he had done the unforgivable. Derek jerked away, trying his hardest to touch the kid as little as possible as he finished up, aloe only held between his fingertips.

       That was right...a kid. Stiles was a kid. And Derek remembered Kate doing this to him. Being this way with him. Touching without permission and pushing too far. Feeling trapped by someone older than him, the power she had over him.

       Derek wasn’t trying to get with Stiles though, but he didn’t think he could ever look the Sheriff in the eyes again because of what he had done. Knew too well the evil that hid within himself.

       Stiles left that day, walking a bit strange because of how the had aloe dried on his skin. However, he smiled, a genuine smile at Derek. In that moment Derek wanted nothing more than to scream at the top of his lungs about how horrible he had been. To make sure Stiles knew that what Derek had done was wrong. That he had taken something he had no right to.

       Derek didn’t do it though, because he’s a coward.

* * *

       When the Sheriff showed up at the Sanctuary a few days later while Stiles was taking care of Laura Derek knew he knew. Could see it in the way his piercing eyes roamed over Derek and felt it bone deep. Derek wanted nothing more than to beg for his forgiveness. This man had been the closest thing Derek had had to a father since the fire and he had betrayed that with a single touch.

       Kate was right to think he was a monster. She had known all along.

       “Derek-” Derek knew it was coming. That any second now the Sheriff would turn him around and put him in handcuffs. “You will be joining us for barbecue and the game this weekend.”

       “But-” Derek has so many things he wanted to say, need to say. To ask if he was joking, ask ‘ _aren’t you going to arrest me_ ’. But John cut him off.

       “No buts. Derek, you have done a lot for my boy,whether you know it or not. He comes home everyday and talks non-stop, as I am sure you know, about everything he’s done that day. I haven’t seen him this happy since... well, it’s been a long time. So thank you.”

       Derek nodded, barely holding it together. He didn’t tell the Sheriff all those things he should. But once again, he was a coward.

       At least he was aware of it.

* * *

       Derek was standing on the Stilinski's porch holding a pan of brownies, he fidgeted again before Stiles finally opened the door. He was a complete mess, shirt and hair completely askew like he had been trying on clothes for hours and his smell matched Derek’s own, nervous and slightly wary. Stiles smiled wide again, and Derek wanted nothing than to rip that smile from his face but of course he didn’t. He just smiled back weakly, corner of his mouth barely lifting.

       Ever since the sunburn incident Derek had been left feeling off-kilter. Like he was walking on uneven ground.

       Stiles invited him in, completely trusting and not even seeming to notice Derek had done something horrible. Derek hated it all. Stiles took the pan hands brushing up against his, fingers too cold against his own. Derek took another step inside the house and was suddenly overwhelmed by the smell. It smacked him in the face, the smell of constantly lived in space (air moving and new things being brought in) mixed with both John’s and Stiles’ well known scent made him feel at home. Like this was his pack.

       It hurts in the best way and Derek just wants to lay down, roll around, soak it in and then die. Derek followed blindly into the kitchen, it was small and homey with faded yellow paint, the smell of fresh bread soaked into the walls. It reminded Derek overwhelmingly of his home when he was a child. His aunt always had fresh bread made when the kids got home from school. She would cut into the warm fluffy loaves then buttering it and handing it out to everyone. Derek missed the way his teeth sunk into it and the butter melted on his tongue.

       When Stiles pulled out handmade rolls from the oven that had been baking in a caste iron pan Derek saw his aunt. That familiar smell with a warm welcoming smile and a pan seasoned by hundreds of meals. It had been so long since Derek had felt something like this, this swelling in his chest. He couldn’t even remember what it meant. Luckily, he didn’t have time to think of it longer.

       “Hey Derek, come help me on the grill,” John was standing in the back doorway, apron wrapped around his waist and tongs waving Derek over. Derek looked over at Stiles, making sure it was okay for him to go, Stiles sighed and waved him off.

       The smell of fire and cooking flesh only made Derek flinch slightly, John seemed to noticed but didn’t say anything. The Sheriff continued flipping steaks and vegetables for a few minutes before saying anything. “I gotta admit kid, part of the reason I invited you was because I knew it was the only way Stiles would let me have some steak. And I know he enjoys your company and so do I.” John flipped the steaks again. Derek could see where Stiles got his ranting gene from.

       “Thank you for inviting me over,” Derek wanted to say things like ‘ _It’s nice to get out of the house_ ’ or ‘ _I know you know I am lonely so thank you_ ’. He didn’t say either of those because the Sheriff knew, his heartbeat had ticked up slightly when he had said it was about steak and his son.

       They grilled, easily talking about work and sports while avoiding all potential emotional land mines. Stiles started bringing out food and plates, sitting with his computer at the outdoor table doing something, fingers typing at lightening speed. He didn’t seem to pay any mind to what John and Derek were talking about or doing. He only started to pay attention when John finally pulled the food off the grill. Dumping it all onto the platter in Derek’s hand.

       They sat, they eat, and Stiles spent most of the time glaring at his father while John moaned and groaned at each bite of his steak. The food was good but the bread was the real star, it was better than anything Derek had ever eaten. For a short second he thought ‘ _God I hope no one tells aunt Patricia this_ ’, before he remembered. He stuffed his face with bread to help forget.

       When dinner was over they headed inside, John taking possession of his recliner while Derek and Stiles were stuck sitting on the couch together. Stiles was back to doing...whatever it was he was doing on his laptop. Every once and awhile he would look as if he was trying to solve the Goldbach Conjecture (Derek knew things about math, he had gone to college) before suddenly going ‘ _ah ha!_ ’ in a little breathy sigh before continuing to type away.

       John stated, as he handed Derek a beer, that Stiles had been at that for days and that since the Mets weren’t playing there was no chance in hell of him pausing for a break tonight. Derek didn’t mind, actually enjoyed the mingling of tapping keys, announcers talking statistics and John’s sudden outbursts of cheers.

       It was the best night Derek had had in years and he wanted to do it again and again and again. Maybe forever.

* * *

       Derek had been sleeping soundly for the first time in a long time when he was suddenly awaken by the sound of paws pacing restlessly against bedding and concrete. Derek quickly got dress and grabbed his phone before heading downstairs. Laura had been acting a bit strange yesterday, waddling around and acting if she wanted nothing more than for Stiles to stay at her side indefinitely. Derek had been pretty confident about what that had meant, but he also didn’t want to say it to Stiles since Derek knew that if he did Stiles would have refused to go home and get some sleep. And since Derek knew from experience how long labor could last that the kid would need it.

       Derek called Stiles, finally having him answer with a groggy, “Derek?”

       “Laura’s in labor,” Derek got straight to the point because he knew Stiles would be upset if he waited even a second more to deliver the news. Derek could hear Stiles was suddenly jumping out of his bed, jumping around with clothes rustling, through the noise was tinny and distorted. Stiles hung up after he seemed to have fallen to the floor, cursing loudly followed by the sound of the Sheriff running towards the disturbance.

       Derek chuckled slightly at it all and opened the door to Laura’s room. As soon as he did she started growling at him, all her teeth showing and eyes sharp, so Derek decided to wait on the front porch for Stiles. The scent of bats and other nocturnal animals slowly starting to overpowered the diurnal scents. It only took Stiles ten minutes to arrive which meant he must have been speeding and if the Sheriff knew about it he probably would have understood but still frowned at the whole situation.

       Stiles jumped out of the Jeep, door slamming closed behind him and rushing up to the front steps in a wave of anxiety and excitement. “How long?” Stiles blurted, winded, as he shifted his weight back and forth because he couldn’t contain himself.

       “Not long I think,” Derek still wasn’t sure, after all these years, how to play off the werewolf hearing but he was confident that Stiles wasn’t in the right mind to be asking any other questions. “When I tried to go in she growled at me.”

       Stiles laughed a little breathily and opened the door to Laura’s room, walking in confidently while Derek stayed back in the doorway. She whined until Stiles sat down next to the spot she had pulled all the bedding to, curling into his lap and giving him the biggest puppy dog eyes.

       Derek watched for a while, Laura whining every once and awhile while Stiles continued to stroke her and sang a little lullaby, soft and tinkling, in a different language under his breath. Derek had known this for days now, that he would never be able to get rid of Stiles. But for the first time he realized fully that he didn’t want to. It was an exhilarating and nerve-wrecking realization.

       Derek decided instead of wasting time staring at the two he could be of more use getting prepared for what was to come. More water, some towels, and all the medical supplies they would be need if there were any complications. Derek also called Deaton to let him know what was going on so that he could be ready if something really bad were to happened. Derek doubted anything would go wrong but he still wanted to be prepared.

       He took all the supplies back into the room, leaving most of them in a medical bag by the door. When he tried to take the water over Laura she snapped at him but lapped at the bowl anyways, giving him the most distrustful eyes until he backed away to the other side of the room.

       It might have hurt any other time in his life to be ignored by one of his pack but he understood she was in pain and scared, and probably didn’t even know why at this point. Plus, Stiles would be there to take care of her so it softened the blow.

       Derek settled into his spot at the door, preparing for a long night.

* * *

       Derek had been right about the night being long. He was already down feeding the pack breakfast and there were still no pups. It wasn’t completely out of the ordinary so he didn’t worry much but he did keep Deaton updated. After Derek let the pack out for the day he went back into Laura’s room and got comfortable again on the floor, a book in his hands to keep him busy.

       It wasn’t long after before she was pacing, contractions closer and harder, after that it was smooth sailing, the tang of blood on the back of his tongue and tiny heartbeats and breaths flooding his senses.

       Laura was a turned out to be a good mother and took care of her pups the moment they hit the bedding, quickly cleaning them and warming them up. It wasn’t until after the third pup that she shooed Stiles away, gently growling and nipping his hands. They monitored everything and made sure she had enough water to drink and food to eat if she wanted, which she didn’t. Laura too focused on her pups needs than her own.

       Finally, the last of her eight pups was born, Laura  laid on her side and almost immediately passed out, all eight little bodies wiggling about to get the best teat to suckle. The cutest little noises filled the room at the pups vocalized endlessly and the overly sweet scent of milk overriding the smell of blood.

       Stiles was leaning up against Derek’s side, both of them radiating happiness in waves. Both worn out and wanting nothing more than to sleep for years.

       Derek wished he could stay here like this forever, but he couldn’t. It was almost lunch time and they had things to do.


	5. New Additions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get really for a lot of new characters.

        Stiles put bandannas on the newborn pups, while Derek weighed them. Three girls and five boys and Stiles was itching to name them. He had planned so many things, had a three page long list of ideas, but the puppy in his hands, who was so small and all white just like her mother, made all of Stiles plans fly out the window. She wiggled in Stiles hands to get comfortable before fell back asleep. Stiles knew right then what her name is. 

 

        “Are you tired Claudia?” 

 

        She didn’t respond in anyway of course, he hadn’t expected her to, but Derek did and that was all he needed. “She does look like a Claudia.”

 

        It was perfect.

 

-.X.-

 

        Lydia (Stiles whispered her name into Derek’s ear) burst through the front door about a week after Laura had her puppies. The first thing she said was that she couldn’t believe that it had taken her so long to find out that the sanctuary was finally taking volunteers. Apparently she had been hoping to pad her resume with it since the sanctuary had been built. She walked right behind the lobby counter and started to pull an endless amount of things from her purse. Lydia continued to mutter about how she would have to find new informations sources. 

 

        She then seemed to take in her surroundings and finally noticed how empty the lobby was. She glared at Derek like he had killed her puppy. Stiles tried to hide his smirk, he wasn’t able to. After Derek realized Lydia had backed him into some kind of corner, proverbial tail between his legs, Derek finally looked over at Stiles seeing his smirk and then started to glare himself. The whole situation made Stiles want to burst out into laughter.

 

        “This is absolutely unacceptable, how do you expect anyone to take you seriously when it looks like you could be running a fake operation. Really, with this place in the state it is currently in it could easily pass for a slaughter house.” 

 

        Derek looks absolutely appalled, about ready to kick her out but she just raised her hands up as if to say, ‘not my fault.’ Derek visibly relaxed a little making the whole situation more bearable. 

 

        Stiles really wanted to pull Lydia aside so that he could tell her to be more careful about what she said. She could be too sharp and Stiles knew, that while Derek would never admit it, he was quite fragile. 

 

        When Stiles had tried to tell her this Lydia would hear none of it, saying, “Stiles, he is a grown man you don’t need to baby him. Actually it probably isn’t good for him to pull the punches.” Stiles wanted to disagree but the set line of Lydia’s perfectly glossed lips let him know it was useless. 

 

        There was something about the way she had said that made Stiles look at her. It was suddenly different. That perfect version of Lydia Martin he had always seen seemed tainted. He saw more with each day. She bit her nails, divided all her food onto different plates before eating it, and most surprisingly of all she farted. 

 

        Stiles of course knew that was something everyone did but it had surprised him nonetheless. They had all been eating dinner together and Derek had spent awhile looking at his food in the most funny way. Which had made Stiles burst out into laughter, causing a noodle to come out of his nose (which was the worst thing he had ever felt). Derek started freaking out and acting like it was the end of the world and Lydia was clutching onto Stiles arm like a lifeline, nails digging into his skin. 

 

        That was when it happened, the room went suddenly silent after she accidentally let out a fart (honestly it was more of a toot). After a few seconds Derek yelled, “It was me!” 

 

        They started laughing all over again, noodle still hanging from Stiles nose. 

 

        And the more time Stiles spent with Lydia, preparing meals, playing with the wolves, or just talking to each other Stiles slowly realized that he didn’t love Lydia. At least not in the way he had always thought. She was amazing, talented, smart, and beautiful, which he had always known but as they spent more time together they became best friends. 

 

        When she had told him that they wouldn’t be good together, at least not romantically, and though he was completely sure why he accepted it easily. Maybe it was because now that he didn’t think of her as a perfect princess he realized she was so much more than Stiles had ever imagined. She worried, she feared, and fought. And each side of her Stiles saw made him want to know her more, but he wanted no longer wanted to be her lover. He now wanted to be her best friend and confidant.  

 

        It would mean so much more to him. 

 

        They fell into an easy routine after she came to the sanctuary. They would go muck out the cages after breakfast, Lydia with her hair pulled back tight while he wore thick gloves and a surgeon mask, sweat dripping down her forehead slightly. It was something Stiles had never expected from her. He would have thought it would put her out of her element or that she would think herself too dignified to do such a thing. But neither of those was true. She helped without having to be asked and she was as focused and hardworking as if this was calculus. 

 

        It was a new side of Lydia that Stiles would never have got to know, to love, if they wouldn’t have become friends. 

 

        And as friends, Stiles made sure to bring a puppy to her daily. Unfortunately, Laura, unlike most of the other wolves and Stiles, hated Lydia. Had growled at her the first time they met as if Lydia was going to do something horrible. They all knew this wasn’t true but Derek had stated it might have been because her owner had also had red hair. And since Laura wouldn’t let Lydia around her and therefore the pups Stiles would sneak one of the pups away to play with Lydia every day. Her eyes would go all big and she would start cooing at every puppy that was brought her way.

 

        Stiles and Lydia would also spend their days talking about theoretical science and math, those days never failed to leave Stiles mentally exhausted. She would also rant about boys while Stiles would listen intently and try to give her the best advice that he could. What had shocked Stiles was when she had pointed out the Derek was really hot, but apparently not her type. Stiles hadn’t thought about it much, well not seriously until Lydia had mentioned it. 

 

        Since Stiles had been in love with Lydia for so long he had never really looked at anyone that way, not seriously at least. No more than a passing that-person-is-reasonably-good-looking before going back to his thoughts of Lydia and what her hair might smell like (strawberries, Stiles had learned after she gave him a hug goodnight that had thrown him completely off). 

  
  


        So suddenly being pointed in Derek’s direction to realize that he was way more than just reasonably good looking had been a bit of a shock. It wasn’t that Stiles hadn’t realized the he batted for both teams, because trust him he knew that one well. It was just that Lydia had been the centerpiece of his fantasy for years, starting out when he was younger with innocent things like telling each other bedtime stories with age growing less innocent. 

 

        Now every time he got off it was thinking about either the his favorite characters or Derek. Stiles should feel guilty, Derek was his boss and definitely not interested in 172 pounds of lanky teenager and sarcasm. Not to mention the fact he had something dangling between his legs and not from his chest.

 

        But he didn’t, not even a bit. Jerk off fantasy filled with rippling muscles and a thick beard. 

 

        Lydia seemed to have figured this out before Stiles had. And once Stiles finally confessed, at her house eating ice cream and watching _The Notebook_ (which was a surprisingly good movie), she flipped her hair and said, “Of course, he is totally your type.” She didn’t even clarify what she had meant by that and all Stiles could think she meant by it was unbelievably hot and far out of his league (see: his obsession with Lydia).

 

        After that night she would wink while Derek wasn’t looking, and it never failed to make Stiles blush like a virgin. Which to his dismay, he still was. 

 

        On top of embarrassing Stiles, Lydia would come in every morning with new knick-knacks and random pieces of furniture to decorate the sanctuary. On the day after she had joined she came in with a vase, handing the bill over to Derek before setting it up with some wildflowers from the property, on the lobby counter. She also brought office supplies (pads of paper, pens, a stapler, a tape dispenser, and some things that Stiles wasn’t sure what they would be used for), and the next thing she brought in a few days later was a pile of ornamental pillows which she then hinted that the lobby had a space perfect for a couch. 

 

        Derek finally gave into what she had been hinting at all along, and pulled out his credit card from his wallet and tossed it onto the lobby counter. She had been going through all the files that Derek had just apparently just thrown into a pile, organizing them as well as storing them on her computer. Another thing she had complaining about that was Derek had absolutely no computer downstairs, Stiles knew that Derek didn’t have a computer at all but he didn’t think she needed her wrath. Lydia smiled at him from behind her pile of paperwork and stored the card away in her purse before saying, “Sure I’ll decorate for you Derek. Free of charge of course.” 

 

        “I already pay you,” Derek and his eyebrows reaching new levels of grumpiness. Stiles still swore up and down that they were sentient.

 

        Lydia sighed and Stiles just continued to watch them interact, amused about the whole situation. “I seriously don’t understand why you do. Really, you’re too nice, Derek.” This had been a problem between them. Well, not really a problem but a disagreement. Lydia when Derek had first talked to her about her paycheck, and looked absolutely shocked and appalled. She had started preaching about bad business practices since she would be here paycheck or not, this was a volunteer job and he was spending money on something he didn’t have to. 

 

        Lydia, Stiles found, was a bit of a contradiction. She wore over the top expensive shoes but apparently couldn’t stand the thought of Derek paying them. Stiles asked her about this once and she said that good shoes were a great business investment. Stiles didn’t really understand but if she said it it must be true. 

 

        After the exchanging of the card as Stiles liked to think of it, Lydia came into work a few days later with a moving van following behind her Prius. Suddenly Stiles understood all those questions she had asked about what Stiles thought Derek might like, which surprisingly he knew quite a few of the answers to. The van was filled with three couches, a massive printer, four filing cabinets and a beautiful wooden desk. During the whole offloading Derek stood behind the counter, arms crossed with his scowl set to eleven. He even scared one of the movers. Even after the movers were finished Derek continued to stare at the wall behind where Lydia had directed one of the couches to be set.

 

        Lydia went to stand next to him, waiting for some kind of response. 

 

        It finally came, and it threw Stiles completely off balance. 

 

        “That wall,” Derek pointing at it in a way that if the wall had thoughts might find rude, “It seems empty,” Derek finally looked over at Lydia who was smiling from ear to ear. 

 

        “I was thinking maybe some modern art, or a picture of the wolves. Oh how about a series of pictures? And for that wall,” Lydia pointed at the small wall that made a small entranceway next to the main door, “I was thinking of having most of it ripped out to make room for a large tropical fish tank.”

 

        Derek tilted his head to one side, deep in thought, before looking back over to Lydia, small smile on his face, “Sounds good.”

 

        Stiles was absolutely stunned. 

 

-.X.-

 

        Derek watched curiously as a young, lanky man came through the front door of the sanctuary. The scent of nervousness and unease filled the air automatically, making the room feel ten times heavier. Stiles was still with Laura and the pups and Lydia was sitting at the front desk looking into building the fish tank they had agreed on.  She had decided taking out the whole wall and making a floor to ceiling and four foot thick would be the best bang for their buck and for the health of the fish. Derek didn’t ask for the price and he also really didn’t care, he knew it would make her happy and well, fish were okay in his book.

 

        The curly haired teen seemed to be curling into himself to seem as nonthreatening as possible as Derek walked up to him. Derek knew that body language, had seen it too many times, and the smell that the kid was dripping in. Somethings were the same about wolves and humans. These were the signs of an abused wolf, person. In that moment all Derek wanted to do was to wrap the kid up in a blanket and take care of him. 

 

        The urge surged within him. 

 

        But he couldn’t act on that now, it would likely just scare the kid away and that was the last thing Derek ever wanted. So he settled for trying to get the kid as included into the daily lives of the sanctuary as fast as possible. Derek knew it might seem a bit manipulative but he didn’t really care at this point. “If you come with me to the kitchen, it’s almost lunch time, you can help me feed the wolves.”

 

        Derek started to gently heard the kid into the kitchen, every fiber of his being telling him he needed to do this. The kid seem extremely surprised with that was going on. Eyes wide as he said, “I came to volunteer…” He sounded utterly bewildered. 

 

        “Well, you’re hired, I pay nine dollars an hour. You can start tomorrow if that works for you.” Derek knew he was being pushy, couldn’t stop it if he tried. 

 

        “I don’t need to be paid, I just wanted to volunteer.” Derek heard the unspoken, ‘ _to get away’_ loud and clear. 

 

        Derek wanted to give this kid, this person he had seen too much in his life for Derek to consider him a kid, a chance. Even if he didn’t want Derek to take care of him, because why would he, Derek was a horrible alpha, Derek wanted to help him escape. “I’ll put in an account for you then, and if you ever have any need for it come and talk to me and it’s all yours,” Derek opened the kitchen door, the man flinching at the sight of the walk-in but did nothing else. 

 

        The man looked down at the floor, feet shuffling a little, “My name’s Isaac Lahey,” he muttered while Derek started to pull out all the things necessary for lunch, four large buckets, filling them with raw chicken from the fridge, and then bringing out seven cartons of eggs Stiles had boiled this morning. Isaac watched Derek’s every moment from beneath his eyelashes as if trying to memorize everything Derek did as if to make sure he didn’t mess it up later. 

 

        “We need to shell all these eggs and then we can go feed the wolves,” Derek wanted to include Isaac as much as possible, he passed over half the eggs to start working on which he did faster than imagined. When Derek saw that Isaac had finished his half he couldn’t help but let out a soft, “You did a great job.” Which gave him in turn a broken smile from the man. 

 

        Derek never wanted to see such a broken, torn apart thing again. 

 

        He picked up the buckets, letting Isaac handle the eggs as he warned him all the basics. Don’t look at the wolves until I tell you, just ignore them until they calm down. 

 

        Isaac did perfectly, waiting for Derek’s move to start the feeding, “Just throw the eggs, they are really good about making sure the whole packs gets enough food, they just enjoy the competition.” Derek absently threw the chicken while watching Isaac’s excitement whenever one of the wolves would perfectly catch one almost swallowing it whole. It happened often, leaving Isaac to smell both excited and nervous.

 

        Derek loved that his pack was so well behaved at feedings, sitting back and waiting to be fed. They never rushed forward to the food. It would happen sometimes with new wolves who had been starved but the pack would soon put them in their place and show them the ropes and rules. Derek could place the buckets on the ground without worry. 

 

        After they finished up with the feeding, Derek and Isaac sat around with the wolves, Derek teaching about all the things he need to know about work at the sanctuary. Rules like no flailing because then you will look like prey (which Stiles was still having trouble grasping), and to never let them stand on you because that was them trying to assert their dominance and as a human member of the pack (Derek did not say that) he was higher up in rank. As well as other things about their nature and behavior. 

 

        While they talked Derek noticed Koda; an older low content Husky and Eastern Timber Wolf mix seemed to be gravitating to Isaac, blocking him from some of the more aggressive wolves of in the pack.

 

        He saw Isaac relax into the mainly white wolf’s side, running his finger gently through the black hair on his back. Derek realized then that this was what Isaac needed, not Derek trying to force him to be part of the pack. He needed time to relax and be comfortable on his own terms, didn’t need to be pushed anymore in this life than he had.  

 

        And after a few days Isaac had even asked to go with Lydia and Stiles if he could go with them to pick out fish for the new tank which Lydia had put on the fast track. Isaac would spend a few minutes each day looking at the fish and just watching them happily. Feeding them from the special system Lydia had put in. He seemed to use it as a way to calm down and relax. 

 

        No one bothered him during these moments. 

 

        Stiles told him that Isaac had been apparently really passionate about the fish when they went shopping, ending up picking out about 90 percent of the tank and the also seemed to know an unusual amount about tropical fish and their needs. Stiles had said he had tried to do some research but he got caught up in a wikipedia spiral. 

 

        Derek, never told anyone, after the first day Isaac had worked at the Sanctuary Derek had set up a full savings account with enough money to take care of him for the rest of his life, plus more. It was the only thing at the time he was allowed to do. But to do this he had to go down to the bank and with this and his nostalgic feeling for things like wikipedia spiral he missed having a computer. 

 

        He still had Laura’s but he hadn’t touched it since she passed away. 

 

        But the thoughts of needing a computer quickly were forgotten the more time he spent with his new pack members (Derek hated thinking of Isaac that way but more than with Lydia, or even Stiles he felt it in his bones). 

 

        Derek learned a bunch of things within those first few days, like to keep Isaac way from the fridge and to not take him downstairs to the cages. He also learned to make sure he walked around loud enough for Isaac to hear him coming but not too loud to the point where his feet fell hard enough to be taken as angry. It was a constant balancing act, and it was completely worth it.

 

        He was always approaching Isaac head on and making sure that his hands were never moving too fast. 

 

        And every time he praised Isaac, which was as often as he could, he received a slightly more hopeful smile than the last. 

 

        It was everything that Derek wanted.

 

-.X.-

 

        Derek was surprised when the sheriff showed up at the sanctuary the a few days later. Normally he would call ahead but he understood the man’s want to he his son after a long night at work only to get home and him not being there, so it wasn’t that unusual. Derek thought he might need to mention to Stiles that it might be a good idea for him to come in late on days that his father worked so that they could at least have some family time, and now that both Lydia and Isaac worked at the sanctuary it was easier to get things done. 

 

        When Derek told John that his son was in the holding room with Laura the sheriff chuckled, apparently constantly getting text with photos of the pups, but said that no he was in fact here to see Derek. They walked outside to sit on the edge of the porch, all the wolves playing with Isaac, Koda attached to his hip and Lydia keeping watch over the whole situation, neither of them seem to notice, or care, that the sheriff was at the sanctuary. But was more surprising was the fact that the sheriff asked for a favor, it was normally Derek in that position. Derek of course would say yes to anything John asked of him because if Derek was being honest with himself the older man was like a father to him, even closer now after the barbecue. 

 

        He gave the sheriff all the time he needed to gather his thoughts since the look on his face seemed to say that he needed it. John finally let out a weighty sigh before explain why he had made the visit down here. “There’s this kid,” he looks over to Derek and he nodded to assure the man that he was listening closely. “He’s not a bad kid, I hope at least, he just seems to need someone to take control.”

 

        Derek nodded again, completely understand what the sheriff was talking about. About how sometimes we all just need someone else to come along and take control so that you can move forward. Stiles had done that for him by being the first person Derek had let into the sanctuary. Then Lydia he had allowed to take control over finally finishing the house, not having the strange himself to do it. And with Isaac Derek took control, not in the way that was threatening or harmful but as an alpha who wanted nothing more than to protect the young man. So he understood the need the sheriff was explaining completely. 

 

        “He got pulled over for drunk driving, he could have really hurt himself or someone else. His father got him down to community service and I would appreciate it if you would allow him to work here. I think you would do him a lot of good.” The sheriff rubbed at the back of his neck, he seemed to think he was asking too much but Derek didn’t think so and he wasn’t sure he ever would. 

 

        “I understand, though I expect to see him here tomorrow at six, just like everyone else.”

 

        John just grinned at Derek before slapping him on the back while saying goodbye and then going to check on Stiles before he went home and to bed. 

 

        When Jackson Whittemore came in past noon the next day Derek had a special surprise for him.  Derek had made sure that no one cleaned out the cages like they normally did every morning when he realized Jackson wouldn’t be in on time. Once he strolled in like he owned the place and Derek quickly took him down to the basement without saying much, letting Jackson complain about having to do community service, then handing him all the tool he would need to clean up and instructed him to get to work. 

 

        Jackson looked at him in absolute horror. “You seriously expect me to do this? You probably haven’t noticed, but there are like five hundred cages in here. And look at the shoes I’m wearing, do these look like these are meant for walking around in shit?” Derek realized this would be an easier breaking in than he had expected.

 

        “Only seventy eight of these cage are in use at the moment, and if you would have been here on time you wouldn’t have had to do this alone.” Derek shrugged, this was all there was too the situation in Derek’s mind.

 

        “You can’t be fucking serious,” Jackson tried his best to intimidate Derek and it probably would have worked with other people but it wouldn’t work on Derek. 

 

        “It’s this or you can go to juvenile. This was your assigned community service.” With that said Derek went back upstairs, keeping an ear out for Jackson while he went around his own chores. After the daily run and dinner Derek went to put all the wolves down for the night, their cages were still dirty, as Derek had expected them to be. So he just used the empty cages, Stiles, Lydia, and Isaac helping him with putting down the bedding before all going upstairs and saying goodnight to each other (excluding Jackson who had already left). Lydia was standing in front of the fish tank, watching them slowly swim around. It was obvious she had stayed until everyone left so that they could talk. 

 

        Her eye’s gave it all away, sad and glossy while he face was stiff and set in determination. “Don’t give up on him...not just yet.” There was so much she wanted to say, that was clear to Derek but she didn’t. Lydia was stubborn in a way that reminded Derek of Cora, she reminded him of Cora and Derek couldn’t help but look at her as a little sister. 

 

        “I won’t.”

 

        The next day Jackson showed up later than the first day, interrupting their lunch (sushi since it was Lydia’s day to pick), Derek just sent him back downstairs and told him to get to work. Jackson gawked when he saw that there was now double the work. And at least he then realized that Derek wasn’t going to give in. But once again when they went downstairs that night to put up all the wolves the cages were still all dirty. And once again they move all the animals to new cages.

 

        On the third day Jackson didn’t come at all, Derek called the sheriff after everyone had left (Lydia looking slightly more desperate) and told him what had happened. John said he would make sure the kid was there the next day.

 

        And he was.

 

        Now perfectly on time escorted in a police vehicle. Jackson was horrified to now find most of the cages dirty. He mouth and eyes both wide. He smelled frazzled and upset. That was the moment he knew that there would no longer be a problem with Jackson. 

 

        All the cages were cleaned by lunchtime and as a reward Derek let Jackson help him feed the wolves, which despite the look on his face his content scent gave him away. The week went on like that, Jackson finally arriving on time and doing what he was asked the first time. And in return Derek letting him spend as much time with the wolves as he wanted. 

 

        It took a while for Jackson to first eat a meal with everyone else. After food was ordered Jackson would take his food as fast as possible and go sit somewhere alone. Derek didn’t quite understand why since Jackson would look longingly at them before walking back outside. 

 

        It wasn’t until Derek asked if Jackson wanted to join him on one of the nightly runs that he finally seems to join in on pack time, just sitting and watching how everyone interacted, usually just listening to what Lydia said (Lydia always avoiding talking to him or his eye contact), sometimes sneering at Stiles, and others just seeming to look over every part of Isaac’s body in a way that said he also knew. Or at least suspected.

 

        Slowly all the anger Jackson had felt at having to do mundane, and sometimes gross, things faded away leaving only anticipation for all the fun the day would hold. Derek would even catch him sometimes whistling or humming a tune under his breath while mucking out the cages. And since they were all doing it (except for Lydia and Isaac who would go outside to make sure security was tight, AKA making sure not to scare Isaac by taking him downstairs) it only took about fifteen minutes to finish. 

 

        While Jackson enjoyed being outside with the wolves, and was faster than anyone to notice if any of the wolves were acting a bit strange none of the wolves stayed around Jackson for long periods of time. Derek was sure that would change once Jackson fully relaxed and stopped pretending to be something he wasn’t. Despite all of this one of the younger wolves, Dash who was an Alaskan Malamute, Siberian Husky, and Alaskan Tundra Wolf mix would often stare from the distance at Jackson. Sometimes it seemed as if Dash was sizing the teen up and at others it seemed like he could barely contain himself with the urge to go play with the new human toy. His tail wagging so hard his back legs were almost coming off the ground. 

 

        While having Jackson around the sanctuary was a big help, any extra hands were, his court ordered time was over fast. How Jackson’s father had gotten him down to such a short period of community service was almost unthinkable. Derek brought this up the day after his time was over at the end of the day when Jackson had shown up on time. Told him he was free to leave, and all Jackson said in return was, “Yeah, right, like I would leave Lydia alone here with you guys.”

 

        Derek knew Jackson would never have said this in front of Lydia since they all knew she could take care of herself so he could easily see through this lie without even having to smell it. 

 

        Jackson left, hitching a ride with Lydia who was still ignoring him for the most part. And Derek couldn’t help the small smile on his face at the lie. 

 

-.X.-

 

        Mr. and Mrs. Reyes call the sanctuary a few days later. Derek is confused the whole time they talk to each other over the phone, they speak in way that make it seem like they plan everything their daughter does to a T and Derek isn’t sure he is okay with it. 

 

        They also speak as if they don’t actually want Derek to hire their daughter and almost sound if they think it would be better if he didn’t. 

 

        It wasn’t until they were sitting in the lobby of the Sanctuary with their daughter Erica sandwiched tightly between them. Erica was looking all around, looking at the fish behind her for a few minutes and then moving to look down at the new coffee table that Lydia and Stiles had filled with magazines and picture books about wolves. She would always glance back at Derek every few seconds, eyes hard in her determination. Derek gave Lydia a small look before she made her way outside to join the others. 

 

        Derek could smell the anxiety rolling off in waves of the Reyes adults and the all too sweet smell of sickness that sunk down into Erica’s bones. 

 

        Derek held his hand out, going from Erica and then to her parents, “Hello, my name is Derek Hale, I own and run Hale Half Moon Sanctuary. How can I help you?” Derek had also gotten good at talking to people; even if it pushed him out of his comfort zone he knew it was necessary. 

 

        Although Derek was still wary of the Reyes for what they had done but he now understood their motives a bit better, even if he didn’t agree with it.. Mrs. Reyes told Derek about Erica’s epilepsy ignoring Erica’s pout that clearly said, _please let me talk for myself_. Mrs. Reyes when on to explain about how their daughter had read that working would animals can, and had, helped many people with illnesses. They said that they wanted Erica to get out and have a normal life, and while they had not lied about this he could tell this was Erica’s idea and not theirs. 

 

        They were worried and Derek didn’t blame them. 

 

        Erica asked enthusiastic questions about the sanctuary and the animals, almost shutting everything out but Derek’s answers. Mr. Reyes grabbed onto Mrs. Reyes hand as they both looked sadly around Erica. Derek knew they thought she wasn’t going to get the job and that Erica, because of how enthusiastic she was, would be depressed.

 

        They didn’t want her to be sad and despite them not know so did Derek. 

 

        Derek started easily talking about safety and working with Erica’s issues to assure them that Erica would be safe at the sanctuary. They were all shocked, Erica more than either of her parents. Her eyes welled up a little and Derek continued on, not wanting to embarrass her any. He told them that he had been meaning to go out and buy radios so that that they could all keep in touch while on the property and that all the other workers at the sanctuary were Erica’s age and that they were good kids who would have no problem keeping an eye out for her. Which made Erica blush a bit angrily but her parents breathe a sigh of relief. 

 

        Mr. and Mrs. Reyes seemed both extremely shocked and pleased to hear all of this and as they left, Erica already on her way to the car Derek stated, “I promise to keep her safe.” Giving them his cellphone number in case of emergencies.

 

        The next day the Reyes came in the next day, without Erica who was scheduled to come in the day after so that Derek had time to go out and get the radios even though he had done it the same night they had first come in. 

 

        Derek couldn’t take them back to his office since it was Lydia currently project, walls currently wet with paint and office completely empty. So they sat back in the lobby, Mrs. Reyes handing over a large bag over to Derek. It was filled with extra clothes, books and a first aid kit. It took Derek a few seconds to understand but this was them giving Derek their approval. 

 

        “We wanted to apologize for the things we said when we first call you on the phone,” Mr. Reyes was blushing slightly but he was honest in what he said. “We...aren’t used to people being so accommodating when it comes to Erica’s condition. To be honest, we judged you before we met you which we shouldn’t have.” 

 

        Derek nodded, “You need to make sure your daughter is safe. I completely understand, don’t worry about it.”

 

        The Reyes explained to each other everything that was in the bag, a bit awkward about somethings that were completely understandable. Some of the emergency medication had uncomfortable administrations but Derek needed to make sure it was kept on hand at the sanctuary. They were over fifteen miles away from the closest fire station and if anything happened to Erica, Derek would have to act as first responder in case anything went extremely wrong. 

 

        Mrs. Reyes had done summary notes on each of the books so that Derek could study up, which he promised with every fiber of his being, on any situation that might happen. 

 

        The Reyes left, Mr. Reyes shaking Derek hand so hard it shook his whole body and Mrs. Reyes giving him a teary eyed hug. 

 

        When Erica came in the following day, Derek had read through all the books and was confident he could handle whatever happened.

 

        He just hoped nothing did happen. 

 

        Derek explain about pay and the rules along with getting her to help with all the chores, teaching her about how the feeding worked and how the cages had to be mucked out before they could really go play with the wolves. Derek had also made sure that all the teens started to carry a radio so that they could all easily get a hold of each other. 

 

        Unfortunately, the teens wouldn’t talk to each other much unless it was during meals. They all seemed to prefer to go off and do their own thing for the day. Stiles stayed mostly with the pups since they all seemed to like him the best and Derek couldn’t even imagine how he could handle eight wolf pups (who followed him around like ducklings)  on his own when Derek, a werewolf, he could barely handle them at night when they were already worn out and ready to sleep. 

 

        Lydia spent her time planning out what to work on next now that the office was finished. Apparently the lobby wasn’t finished, which Derek had kind of guessed since more than half of it was still empty and the walls were still white. 

 

        While Erica stayed mainly outside with the wolves along with Jackson and Isaac though they all had specific spots they preferred to sit in. Erica on the edge of the pool, Isaac under a nearby tree and Jackson on the porch with his feet swinging back and forth through the air. 

 

        Surprisingly Kida, a high content white German Shepherd Arctic Wolf mix along with her semi-pack of dominant females (which Derek had always worried would try to take over the whole pack from him), seemed to fall head over heels for Erica. 

 

        It was one more thing that Derek no longer had to worry about.

 

        Derek had always known that a wolf would gravitate more to people of their own energy or people who they had a connection with. He had just been surprised to see Erica surrounded by a group of pretty aggressive dominant wolves that all seemed to easily submit to her, rolling on their bellies like puppies in the spring. 

 

-.X.-

 

        Erica walked up to Derek a few days later and informed him that one of her friends was going to come interview. She had said it in a way that clearly said that her friend would soon be working at the sanctuary. Derek didn’t mind but he now understood why Kida and her pack had chosen Erica. In fact, the longer Erica worked at the sanctuary the more she seemed to out of her shell, easily joking around and rough housing with the wolves. 

 

        When a large dark skinned man showed in the lobby Derek knew it was who Erica had been talking about. He wasn’t surprised by his stature because Erica had gushed over him even if she didn’t realize and Derek had just sat there listen and smiling along as she did. 

 

        Boyd, who had a firm, warm handshake, was a lot like Derek. They both preferred to listen instead of talk but still wanted the company of others. Derek took him through all the information, that was almost becoming automatic,  that Boyd would need to function at the sanctuary. Boyd was a quick study, especially with the wolves behavior. They all seemed to enjoy his gentle, strong willed nature. It reminded Derek of his father. 

 

        Derek’s father, while not the pack Alpha was the emotional “alpha”. He was the person everyone went to to vent at. He never talked much but for some reason that worked for the best. Just silently listening and nodding when appropriate. It worked in a way that let the person work out their own problems by just talking through them. 

 

        And his father was also the type of man you could tell anything and he would never tell anyone what you said (as long as no one was getting hurt). Sometimes Derek wished he would have told his father about Kate, maybe he would have told his mother. Derek knew he would have hated him for it for a while, but he would have gotten over it in time. 

 

        And that was how Boyd reminded Derek of his father. Like he could go to the young man whenever he needed and could tell him anything. He had this look about him that said he would listen without judgement and would help you in anyway he could. It was a bit disorienting. The thought of finally telling someone everything that had gone wrong in his life. Every horrible detail. 

 

        He wouldn’t do that yet. Maybe never. Even if Boyd might listen and understand, Derek couldn’t handle the shame of saying it out loud. 

 

        Boyd’s presences was so comfortable and easy that Derek invited him to go on the morning run with him and the wolves, something he always did alone. He kept up with Derek, who did not slow down to accommodate the other, perfectly. Gently smiling as the wolves races around him, running up to him before running aways shyly. It was strange. No one had made his pack act like this ever. It was like they saw him as another alpha. Derek watched carefully. They soon settled down but it was still a strange dynamic change. 

 

        After they had it back, all sweaty and content they stuck together for the rest of the day, enjoying each other’s companionship without the strain or expectation of conversation. When lunch rolled around everyone met up to eat Chinese food on the lobby floor (Lydia absolutely refusing to let anyone eat on the expensive new couches). Lydia complained that they really needed a table, Derek giving her a look that said, _I gave you the money to buy whatever you want,_ and Boyd was the first to vocally agree with her, “This is a bit ridiculous.” Everyone else’s face stuffed with food (well, that never stopped Stiles). 

 

        Derek realized as the day went by that it wasn’t that Boyd didn’t like to talk (or didn’t know what to say like Derek), it was just that he always made his words out. There was no mindless babbling like you got when you were around Stiles. 

 

        When everyone was leaving for the day Derek pulled him aside and simply said, “Be here tomorrow at six.” Before heading off to bring the pups upstairs for the night. 

 

        Derek felt like there was now someone he could talk to in a way he couldn’t do with anyone else. Stiles would talk too much, Lydia give him a look at said _stop being stupid_ , Jackson was completely out of the question, Derek couldn’t unload on Erica when she already had so much to deal with, and with Isaac, well, Derek rather be the listener in their relationship. 

 

        With Boyd, it would be so easy.

 

-.X.-

 

        Lydia once again found something that needed to be fixed within the sanctuary, not to say she wasn’t always right though. This week she decided to tackle the issue of their website. Though Laura had rushed to buy the domain-name nothing else had ever been done to it. Lydia claimed networking was what they currently needed to work on to expand their _business_ (Derek really hated that she used that word but he didn’t say anything about it). 

 

        When Lydia came in the next day she was accompanied by a tall young man, he had tan skin, dark eyes and dimples for miles. Derek felt himself blush slightly, as he noticed that he found the man handsome. And it wasn’t like Derek didn’t have eyes, he did. Had noticed everyone who currently worked for him was beautiful in their own way. That didn’t mean it didn’t shock him. 

 

        It had been a long time since he had felt like this. Not since Kate. Be Derek also knew better, that a there was more to life than a pretty smile so he shrugged it off easily. Shrugged of the gentle tinge of want that had flooded him. 

 

        Danny was nice, and Derek decided to hire him full-time after seeing what Danny had accomplished in one day on Lydia’s computer (saying if he had known he would have brought his own rig). Danny also listed off all the other things they could be doing to try to help the sanctuary in both helping people have somewhere to bring their unwanted wolves and also to inform the public while getting donations for their cause (which the sanctuary didn’t need so Derek thought it might be better to re-donate to local shelters). 

 

        There was also the benefit that having Danny around seemed to do for Jackson’s mood. The moment he had seen Danny standing behind the counter with Lydia Jackson seemed to loosen up that last bit that he had never been able to do before.

 

        And because Danny now worked at the sanctuary to do his job he had to bring his laptops (yes, two). It seemed like a headache so Derek decided it was finally time to get a computer. Which turned into five computers because of Stiles. 

 

        Derek didn’t regret bringing both Danny and Stiles computer shopping but he also didn’t think having all these computers was necessary (especially the laptop Stiles insisted Derek needed). Stiles and Danny seemed to both think differently. Derek let Danny and Stiles pick out whatever they thought would work best. They fought at first over something or other that Derek didn’t pay any attention to, but soon agreed. 

 

         When Stiles finally said out loud how many computers he planned on buying (getting Derek to buy), Danny was completely shocked. Giving Derek this look of both horror and awe. 

 

        “Derek will eventually have to get all these once we expand the sanctuary, so we might as well just get them all now. And money is no problem. Like, he just handed Lydia a credit card with no limit to furnish the sanctuary.” Stiles wasn’t really paying attention to what he was saying, more focused on the specs of the computer in front of him.

 

        It was strange, spending money like this. This  had never happened when his family was alive, though they might want for nothing they never went around spending like this. It was both because while their family had a lot of money no one was ever really spoilt. Their family was built on generations upon generations of hard work, determination and almost compulsive saving. The only other time in the history of their family that money had been spent like this was during The Great Depression where the Hale’s had given money to everyone in Beacon Hills (and neighboring counties) to make sure that everyone was taken care of. 

 

        But now it was only Derek, and he spending was his families fund (now only him) on trying to rebuild his pack from the ground up. Derek was the last of a legacy. The last Hale. He the last one to have been born on the soil that his ancestors had once roamed with local tribes, helping them hunt and keeping the peace when they could. 

 

        It was a lonely feeling, to have the blood of some of the first werewolves running through his veins. Of being from one of the oldest werewolf families in the world and being the only person with this connection.

 

        Derek looked over at Stiles, felt something akin to wanting (and for all he knew that’s what it was). He wasn’t sure why, didn’t want to think to hard about it. About what it might mean and about how when he saw Stiles smile he wanted to see hundreds of ones just like it staring back at him. 

 

        It was too much.

 

        They checked out and Derek didn’t think about the price. And the way Stiles looked over at him, wide smile, eyes shiny, and cheeks pink, it made Derek instantly forget about how handsome he had found Danny when he first showed up. It made his heart soar and then suddenly drop to the pit of his stomach.

 

        Derek couldn’t have this, he wasn’t allowed. 

 

        And It was for the better. 

 

        When they got back to work Lydia had apparently run out and bought three stools for the counter and had also already cleaned up the space needed for the computers. Danny set them up and Stiles went back to working Laura into the pack dynamic, as he had been doing for a few days. 

 

        Derek almost fell asleep sitting at the computer (those stools Lydia bought were amazingly comfortable) while he was looking through all the Hale finances. Derek would still never have to worry about money, and neither would twenty generations down the line (if that ever happened). But Derek still made sure to keep up with all their stocks and investments. It wasn’t something he was good at or wanted to do, and wish it could be different, but he had to do it. He had no other choice. 

 

        Derek didn’t even enjoy being on the computer, never really had.

 

        Danny on the other hand seemed to type and type and never get tired of it. He would sometimes take breaks in the form of animated conversations with Lydia, stopping mid-type to reply and then get back to his rapid-fire taping. Derek left them to do whatever it was they were working on, and got back to his daily routine. 

 

        Now that so many people worked at the sanctuary Derek had more time to wander about, which found himself spending in the holding room with Stiles and the pups. Laura finally being added back into the pack now that her pups weaned and Stiles had ‘taken over’ their full time care. 

 

        Though it might seem a little cruel to separate them from their mother it had to be done and once they were old enough they would become part of the pack. They had to do this since they were almost completely wolf and if the sanctuary was going to use them as ambassadors (which had been Stiles idea) they needed to be as socialized as much as they could possibly be. To do this they had to be handled from as young as possible by as many people as possible. Which lead to everyone at the sanctuary going in and out of their room as often as possible. 

 

        Danny and Lydia would sometimes sit in the room with Stiles with their laptops, still typing away. But they both spent most of their time either sitting at the lobby counter or in the offices going through files. They worked well together and Derek noticed one day the way Danny looked over at Jackson as he passed by. That lovesick look he knew all too well. The look Derek had seen in his own bathroom mirror. The look that had nearly scared him to death.

 

        Derek wondered if Lydia knew this, though she seemed to know everything. Wondered if Jackson knew it. I they knew that hurt Danny felt when seeing them together since Lydia had finally stopped ignoring Jackson.

 

        Derek couldn’t help it, he placed a reassuring hand on Danny’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze as Jackson passed. Derek wasn’t sure if Danny understood what he was trying to say but he hoped the teen got his message.

 

        After a few days Danny took it upon himself to take countless pictures of all the wolves because, “Nothing gets people’s attention like cute, fluffy animals.” Which Derek knew was true. But he also sometimes caught Danny taking pictures of the other teens while they weren’t paying attention. More often than not camera pointed Jackson’s way. 

 

        Derek didn’t say anything about it though.

 

        Danny would also bring Derek aside to show him how the site was coming along, as well as all the other social networking things. Derek loved the fact that Danny had put up a page on the website about the wolves, with pictures and descriptions of each of them as well as cute quirk about each one’s personality. Like the fact that Delta would pick up his food, and drop it into water before eating it. Or that Loki was actually one of the most caring of all the wolves. Derek also appreciated the fact that the background of the website was not tacky and covered wolf paw-prints. 

 

        Because of the website they soon got an influx of calls, most of them being people asking if the sanctuary was open to the public or if they could donate, along with new wolf-hybrid owners asking questions about how to keep their wolves as happy and healthy as possible. And while Derek rather them know than not he also didn’t like that people were still buying wolf-hybrids. 

 

        When Derek talked to Danny about this Danny said he would get right on it. Making a page about how they do not support people owning wolf hybrids (or their creations). He also made a page about how the sanctuary took care of their pack making sure to state over and over that it wasn’t a good idea for people to own wolf hybrids. 

 

        A few of the calls unfortunately were of people wondering if the sanctuary was still taking in more wolves (which if it was up to Derek they always would be). One of those calls was for a wolf named Luna, and when Derek picked her up at the airport (which he had paid for her trip since her owner’s lived in Florida), he realized she wasn’t a wolf at all. She was just a white German Shepard, who was timid with an anxiety issues (that Deaton fixed with some medicine which calmed her down). Normally if something like this happened Derek would have worked to find her a forever home. 

 

        This did not happen with Luna. The moment everyone at the sanctuary saw her they fell in love. Derek couldn’t take that away from them. But unfortunately do to the nature of wolf hybrids and with Laura’s problems she couldn’t be taken outside with the rest of the pack. So she spent most of her days lying behind the lobby counter between Danny and Lydia who had put a large, fluffy dog bed down for her. It was definitely a better situation than being with her old owners. 

 

        Stiles also had her spend a lot of time with the pups since she was gentle and helped teach them that quality (as much as you could get a puppy to understand) and it also helped Luna come out of her shell.

 

        Sometimes Danny still would get that look on his face when Jackson passed by and Derek got into the habit of squeezing his shoulder. Derek found out that Danny did understand the gesture when he did the same for Derek when he caught Derek watching Stiles play with the pups through the holding room door. 

 

        It hurt, but it was also one of the most comforting things Derek had been given since before Laura’s death.

 

-.X.-

 

        Derek went to Deaton’s clinic like he did every year about a month before the school year stated to ask him when he could schedule to come down to the sanctuary and do the yearly mass check up.

 

        Surprisingly, Deaton told Derek about a young man whom he had been training for a few years in hope of the teen going to work full time at the sanctuary. And now that Derek had finally opened up to doors up to other volunteers it seemed like the perfect time. Deaton told Derek the kid could do everything that would be needed as long as it wasn’t major surgery. Derek agree to take him on because he had always thought it was silly to have a vet clinic on the property if you weren’t going to have a full time vet on staff. 

 

        Scott walked out from the back room where he was taking care of one of the dogs for Deaton. Derek introduced himself and Deaton told Scott about the opportunity and how he would like him to go work at the sanctuary. As soon as Scott knew Derek was the owner of the sanctuary he all but jumped aboard going into an explanation about how his best friend, Stiles, already worked there and that working together was always a dream of theirs.

 

        As soon as Scott arrived at the sanctuary Stiles was bouncing off the walls, telling Scott everything there was to know about everything there was to know about wolves. Derek zoned out and went back to work, saying hello to everyone to make sure that everything was alright and to inform everyone that Scott was now on staff. Everyone was okay with it even if Jackson made an ugly face about it. Derek went outside, listening to the comfortable buzz of Stiles chattering on in the background. 

 

        At lunch Derek noticed how Scott seemed to relax Isaac, chatting together easily while Scott slightly clashed with Jackson. Though Derek was sure they would lose the sharp barb soon and which would turn into harmless jabs later (since both seemed to be the type to never agree with each other). At least he hoped so. It caused a sharp pain in his chest every time they lashed out at each other.

 

        Scott walked around outside afterwards, Derek following behind him, picking out all the wolves that would need their check up first. Based on what Derek wasn’t sure but he didn’t need to ask. They decided to start work on it the next day. Derek was going to head out on a run with Boyd, Jackson, Erica and Isaac but Scott started talking (ranting) about his girlfriend and how much she would enjoy working at the sanctuary. So Derek took some time to listen. She seemed nice, well, at least what he had found out about her between all of Scott’s moony sighs, seemed that way. So Derek encouraged him to invite her to come interview. And then it happened.

 

        “She’s really great, you’ll love her. Her name is Allison Argent.”

 

-.X.-

 

        Derek wasn’t surprised to see Chris Argent at his front door the next day (he had hear him coming up the driveway, heartbeat unfortunately memorized, anyways) but he was surprised to see the young lady standing with him. Now he knew where the extra heartbeat was about. He knew it was Chris’ daughter, features similar, and scent wrapped into each other. But what was so shocking about it was Chris’ willingness to bring his child here. At that moment Chris knew nothing about the Hale pack and that had to be unnerving. 

 

        Allison quickly walked past Derek, giving him a big smile and a firm handshake on her way by to enthusiastically greet Lydia and Danny. Scott who apparently had a sixth sense came jogging out from the clinic (still in scrubs) like he had an Allison radar. Maybe she had sent him a text.

 

        Mr. Argent was still standing beyond the doorway waiting to be invited in, which Derek did with a short wave before leading him to his now finished office, thanks to Lydia determination to have things everywhere. 

 

        Chris took a seat on the leather sofa, legs spread in a way the was possessive and confident which made the wolf in Derek want to howl in anger. Derek sat rigidly in the wing-backed chair across from him. “Chris,” Derek tried his best to keep his voice completely neutral, which was easier than it would have been year ago. 

 

        “Derek,” Mr. Argent wasn’t as neutral but Derek couldn’t blame him, he had already shown a large amount of trust by bringing his daughter (whether she was a hunter or not) into an unknown territory with an unknown number of werewolves in it. He had the right to be defensive in this position. “My daughter would like to volunteer here.”

 

        “Scott has also told me she would enjoy working here.”

 

        “How many are there?”

 

        Derek knew he was asking about how many werewolves were in his pack and on the property. It was a sad thing to have to say but he had to, “It’s just me, everyone else who is working here in human.”

 

        “How are you dealing without a pack?” Chris raised his eyebrows in a way that said he did not believe Derek about the answer he had given. 

 

        “I do have a pack, but they are all animals.”

 

        Chris couldn’t seem to help himself, doing something completely disrespectful by smirking a little at the answer.

 

        Derek ignored it, it wasn’t worth getting angry over. “She can come work here, she will be paid but she will be expected to be on time like everyone else. I also proved lunch and sometimes dinners.” In return Derek hoped Chris would do him one favor. Didn’t think it was to much to ask from the Alpha of the area to the head hunter of the area. “As head hunter of the area I ask one favor, do not let Kate back here.”

 

        At this Chris’ eyebrows came together in absolute confusion, “Why?”

 

        Derek pulled out the note that always rested heavily in his pocket, a reminder he always kept on hand, passing of the weight, that felt like a ton, to the man sitting across from him. What he was reading, through crumpled and faded from consistent rereading, was the last words Kate had left with him. Her victory speech. 

 

        She had left it on the nightstand of the motel they had rented out the first, and only time, they had sex. Derek had woken alone, feeling drugged, and with cold bed sheets. He had read it, not believing it at first and then he had known. 

 

        Chris handed back the note when Derek held out his hand (Derek had no choice but to keep it), Argent nodded before realizing he had another question he needed to ask. “Why would you take my daughter on?”

 

        Derek sighed, “Because I forgave _you_ a long time ago, I had to or else I would have gone insane. It wasn’t worth it to hold on to all that hate any longer.”

 

        Chris seemed to relax, “Her mother and grandfather died on a hunt and after that I stopped working myself, I didn’t want my daughter to lose anymore family. Though i guess the aunt she thought she had wasn’t real…” Mr. Argent seemed to make up his mind about Kate which eased Derek’s mind a little. “But if anything happens to my baby girl I will not hesitate to kill you.”

 

        “I wouldn’t have it any other way, and I will protect her with my life.”

           
        Chris Argent left surprisingly relaxed as he walked out with his back towards Derek which he knew meant more than most people would understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed.


	6. Patchwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short.

        The summer had blown by faster than Stiles had ever expected. He guessed that is what happened when you were busy pretty much nonstop everyday. There were still two weeks left and the summer heat still pounded down on them while outside. Stiles had taken it upon himself to find a nice summer wolf treat recipe.

 

        Stiles stopped by the side of the road at a little vender who had a pickup truck full of fresh watermelons, the man looked at Stiles like he was crazy when payed for the thirty watermelons but helped him load it into the jeep regardless. 

 

        They rolled about a bit, knocking into each other and making horrible thunking noises. Stiles had never been so glad that the window on the back of his jeep opened like a door. He arrived a little late, and instead of Derek’s normal stand in the doorway of the sanctuary and glare until you arrived, Derek and brought Luna and the pups out front with him and they were all chasing after him as he ran in circles. Stiles’ heart soared. 

 

        Stiles hopped out of the care to be greeted by an enthusiastic Luna trying to pounce into his arms so hard that it knocked him back on his butt which then lead to a barrage of sloppy kisses. Claudia was trying to stick her tongue as far into his ear as possible and his only salvation came in the form of a thick forearm and hand reaching out to help him up. Stiles took the offered hand, large and warm and fitting perfectly in his. Letting go was harder than it should have been and that was when Stiles realized he was in a little (a lot) over his head.

 

        Stiles knew he wasn’t the thing to take things lightly. When he liked someone (well, he really only had his expense from his years of loving Lydia) he dove straight into the deep end. Went balls to the wall. 

 

        Yeah, Stiles couldn’t do calm. 

 

        And as they unloaded the jeep, Derek going to get a cart to make it easier, Stiles realized he was more than a little screwed. Derek was still his boss and Stiles was still a kid in his eyes. There were so many things that should make Stiles realizes how this could never truly work and that he should just give up now. Derek would be even harder a goal than Lydia ever was. 

 

        But it didn’t stop him. Stiles would not be deterred. 

 

        It didn’t stop him from watching Derek’s ass as he walked up the stairs, or stop him from staring at Derek’s muscular forearms as he picked up what seemed like too many, for a mere moral, watermelons. Didn’t even stop him from getting lost in Derek’s eyes as he made the treats, honey, watermelon and coconut milk mixed into a blender and then frozen into nice cold treats. 

 

        And when Derek let out a fully belly laugh over Stiles popping one of the treats into his mouth and moaning at how delicious it was, Stiles realized that this wasn’t Lydia all over again. He didn’t have this play book memorized. 

 

        This was something new. 

 

        And Stiles wanted to discover everything about it. 

 

-.X.-

 

        The first time they ate all together had started awkwardly after a long, hard day of work. They ordered pizza, everyone believing that their favorite combination of toppings was the best and only two people  agreeing on what to get. Scott and Stiles agreeing to get an everything but anchovies and olive pizza. Which everyone else agreed sounded, and later when it arrived looked, horrid. The two had claimed that they got more bang for their (Derek’s) buck this way. Their pizza being a good inch thicker than everyone else’s.

 

        Derek however could never justify the horrendous smell that came from their box, so pungent that he could taste it every time he took in a breath. There was nothing worth the extra food.

 

        Derek had allowed (allowed really wasn’t the correct word) everyone to get their own pizzas, and in his case two even if no one wanted to share with him all claiming that olives tasted like dirt. Maybe it was because he had a more refined palate to where everything had it’s on distant taste, no to thing tasting alike, but he never understood the comparison. 

 

        Once the whole ordering debacle was finished with, and yes, it had been a debacle, there had been a lot of shouting and even some hair pulling, they all sat outside on the front porch. Chatting together while smaller conversation started to overlap into endless white noise. And to Derek it was perfect. People were shouting over each other, sharing bites of their food, trying to convince everyone that they had the superior taste buds. No matter how much he loved this he knew he was right about the topping combinations and no one could ever convince him otherwise. 

 

        Derek took another bite, grease making his mouth slick and his fingers shiny. It reminded him of how his family used to be. The fighting and the sharing, and the gentle touches. It all felt like home, here now in a place he considered home. 

 

        He sat back and enjoyed. 

 

        When they had finished, eating until they were all stuffed and then another slice on top of that for good measure they leaned up against the closest object or person. All sucked into the haze of a food coma and after dinner cuddles. Scents overlapping along with the smell of every pizza topping offered. 

 

        It was only when everyone had packed up and left for the day Derek realized he hadn’t realized this was what he had been missing until that very moment. Even earlier when he was thinking about his family he didn’t realize it. That these kids, who had all but barged into his life, his house...his pack, was everything he wanted and more. To just have people who smelt like home again, people who shared meals with him. People that cared (at least in some way) for each other.

 

        And it was all the more cemented when he found out that they had all exchanged phone number even though the saw each other everyday. This was now a pack, his pack.

 

        Derek just hoped they would want it too. 

 

-.X.-

 

        Stiles remembered how on his first day of high school he had been worried shitless, bag repacked five times before it had even hit four in the morning, nerves keeping him from getting a wink of sleep. 

 

        Did it make sense to have his highlighters with his sticky notes or should be put them in his pencil bag? _ Was a binder for each class too much?  _ But most importantly, what flavored gum should he bring?

 

        Stiles ended up with a twenty pound bag on his back, while waiting at the bus stop with Scott. When finally getting on the bus he ended up squished against the cold window with Scott pressed as close as possible, as if looking for support. 

 

        Their first day of high school had been a whirlwind. New teachers, new school. Everything was great, day ending with Scott next to him jabbering on about all the class they didn’t share, which was only two. His back ached and his fingertips were raw from his nervous nibbling. And when he got home, Scott at his heels, they pretty much devoured everything in the kitchen. 

 

        But now, on his first day of senior year, he woke up ten minutes before he had to leave the house, throwing on the closest clothes, even if the smelt a little bit like wolf. He grabbed a Pop-Tart out of the fridge and slung his almost empty messenger bag over his shoulder before hopping into his car and turning up the radio. Stiles sang along with the Spice Girls completely at ease and not a care in the world. 

 

        Stiles only had three classes each semester this year, meaning he would be getting out of school right after lunch and he could go over the the sanctuary and help out afterwards. Surprisingly, Stiles wasn’t the only one. Lydia, Danny and Boyd also were getting off early as Stiles found out during lunch, where everyone from the sanctuary had sat together out of habit more than anything else.

 

        After finding this out, Stiles offered Boyd, who didn’t have a car, a ride to the sanctuary each day after school. He soon found out soon that the large, silent man had absolutely no objection to Stiles’ music taste and would often hum along under his breath, which out of everything he had learned about all the new people in his life was the most shocking.

 

        It was strange, nice though, having all these new friendships Stiles never imagined he wanted nor needed. But everyone, even Jackson (he would never say this to Scott), brought something to the table in a way that felt like a small patchwork family being slowly knit together. 

  
        Stiles didn’t know how he would ever explain this to someone in words, but he also knew he never wanted to give it up.


End file.
